


To you, the lady who taught me the colours of the world.

by NerdyKunoichi



Series: Boku No Hero Dairiten!! [1]
Category: Ozmafia!! (Visual Novel), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multiple Endings, Slow Burn, Violence, a lotta dialogue, chapters are meant to be repeating, don’t use the chapter index, honestly this story is super cheesy and cliche, kurono’s a doctor, midoriya chuckles a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyKunoichi/pseuds/NerdyKunoichi
Summary: “You’re not supposed to be here.”His words confused you, because yes, you definitely weren’t supposed to be there, you didn’t even know how you ended up in that alleyway. But with the hostility that emanated from him, and a raised hand that was suddenly— wait, was it on FIRE?!‘I have to get out of here!’———It is in this modern city filled with heroes and villains alike that our rootless heroine must find her way. An unknown incident had caused you to lose all of your memories, which makes you quite new with this environment, and as danger is around almost every corner, who can you really come to trust... and even love?





	1. Introduction *MUST READ*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *PLEASE READ THE INTRODUCTION TO UNDERSTAND HOW THE STORY AND FANFIC WORKS*  
> I know it’s a long intro, but it needs to be read to avoid any confusion.

_**Welcome**_ **_to_** ‘ ** _Boku_** **_No_** **_Hero_** **_Dairiten_** ’!  
(also loosely translates to ‘My Hero Agency’, which sounds lame so let’s use the japanese title for this sjksjsk-)

***There are several routes you can choose from in this fanfic, but it’ll be better to stick to one character so you wouldn’t mix up their stories. **Please do NOT use the ‘Next/Previous Chapter’ buttons, use the links given at the end of the chapter unless stated otherwise**. Make sure to save your progress with a bookmark!

Some of you might be confused reading this, so I’ll state it here;

- **The characters are all 4-5 years older from canon**. So if Midoriya was 16 in the series, he’d be 21 in this fic. **The reader is also around 21 years old.**

- **The chapters are MEANT TO BE REPEATING**. **Because they’re all considered different timelines** , like in one timeline you chose Midoriya, in another timeline you chose Bakugou. An example of a fic that works this way is ‘Detroit: The Accomplice’ by Bhai_kun, bunbits, Dialite, Minoriio. You can go ahead and check it out!

- **Some questions** like ‘Why is this character a doctor?’, ‘What happened to All Might?’, ‘What’s going on with the city?’, **they will all be answered eventually** in the fic. Please be patient. Note that this is an alternate universe, so the world works differently in this fic.

**_This_** **_fanfic_** **_is_** **_only_** **_a_** **_parody_** **_of_** **_OZMAFIA_**!!, and most of the dialogue and story is from the game. Although the plot of this fanfic is similar to the game, there are no spoilers for the game as I have changed it to be suitable for the Boku No Hero Academia universe.

 **There** **will** **be** **some spoilers for the Overhaul and Pro Hero Arcs** , so read at your own risk. However, the story will also be slightly different from canon.***

—————

This fanfic is inspired by an otome visual novel developed by Dramatic Create and Poni-Pachet, which was released in 2013. I do not own the plot nor the characters used in this fanfic, which belong to Horikoshi Kohei.

START STORY? >>>


	2. Prologue

Your eyelashes quivered as you slowly opened your eyes, adjusting them to the darkness. Information slowly filled your foggy mind as the cold ground started to numb your cheek. Putting your hands to the ground, you slowly sat up to look around.

The colour of the walls, the shape of the pebbles blanketing the ground, the smell of the trash from a nearby dumpster hanging in the air— none of it was familiar to you. Well, of course you knew what trash smelled like, but you don’t recall doing anything that brought you to that place. The only thing you knew for sure was that you’d woken up in a dark alley somewhere.

You stood up unsteadily, but the higher vantage point failed to clarify your situation. You started to cautiously make your way towards the end of the alleyway, the bright light coming from it making you squint. The tall buildings you saw once you’ve stepped out of the alleyway didn’t seem familiar either. You looked around for anyone to ask for help, and at that moment you heard soft footsteps behind you.

When you turned around, there was a tall man and the wrinkled, purple patchwork on his face immediately stood out to you. His striking turquoise eyes peered at you from under his spiky, black hair. The dark blue coat that he sported swayed gently as he approached.

His intense gaze made you gulp, and despite how intimidated you felt by his appearance, you decided to ask.

“Umm... where are we?”

He stopped walking, but didn’t reply to your question, his silence only making you more nervous. You started walking away, before he decided to finally speak up.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

His words confused you, because yes, you definitely weren’t supposed to be there, you didn’t even know how you ended up in that alleyway. But with the hostility that emanated from him, and a raised hand that was suddenly— wait, was it on _FIRE_?!

‘I have to get out of here!’

You let out a shriek as you dodged just in time before his blue flames burnt your pants. You spotted a crowd of people on your right, and turned on your heels and bolted. You weren’t sure where to go, and you were confused as to how the man was able to produce flames with his hand, but you knew you had to get away from him first.

“Excuse me, coming through!” You weaved through the crowd, hearing some people scream behind you as they made way for the man. You didn’t recognize the busy street or the surprised pedestrians making way for you, but you had another problem to worry about.

“Where do you think you’re going?!”

‘Away from _YOU_ , obviously!’ What did he even want from you? All you did was wake up in a random alley, went to walk out of said alley, and all of a sudden this guy wanted to roast you.

‘If he catches me, I’m dead for sure-EEP!’

Suddenly, your foot caught on something, sending you flying towards the ground. You closed your eyes as you felt yourself fall.  
.  
.  
.

  
“Oof.”

The impact and pain you’d been anticipating never came. Timidly, you opened your eyes to a green pair staring right back. It was then you realized that a dark green-haired man was holding you by your arms.

“You’re not hurt, are you, miss?” he asked.

“Oh, no... Thank you.”

“Of course she’s fine, you caught her yourself, idiot,” another voice gruffly stated.

As the man who held you helped you balance yourself, he turned towards a blonde, spiky-haired man who was a little ways away from him and had a grumpy expression on his face.

“Kacchan... There were other ways we could’ve stopped her instead of tripping her with your foot.”

“I didn’t even see her coming, my foot just happened to be in the damn way!” the man exclaimed, crossing his arms. “I knew you would’ve caught her anyway, Deku.”

The man who you assumed was named ‘Deku’, sighed exasperatedly at his friend’s remark. You cleared your throat, thanking him then asking for their names to confirm. There was no way someone would name their child ‘defenseless’, right?

“I’m Midoriya, and my hotheaded friend here is Bakugou.”

You repeated their names to yourself, thinking hard about whether you knew someone with their names or not.

“What, ya never heard of us before?” You looked up at Bakugou, the confused expression you had answering his question. “Oi, I’m the one who should be confused here. No one in this city, especially not in this particular district, doesn’t know who we are.”

He sounded like a stuck-up celebrity, but even so if that was how it was, how come you couldn’t recognize them? Midoriya hummed to himself, wondering the same thing. “Good point. Where are you from, mi-“

“There you are, you brat.”

Behind Midoriya was the man from earlier, panting slightly from exhaustion of trying to find you in the crowd. “Did you think you could run away from me?”

“Oh, so it was this burnt bastard scaring everyone?” 

“You know him?”

“Hey, wait a minute.” Midoriya abruptly turned back at you. “You didn’t even know who was chasing you?”

Bakugou promptly explained to you, “That bastard’s name is Dabi. He’s one of the strongest members of the League.”

“How foolish of you to ignore me, when I could burn you to a crisp any second now.”

He aimed his hand towards Midoriya, who quickly pushed you to Bakugou and leapt off to the side to avoid Dabi’s sudden blast of flames. “Quite the troublemaker, isn’t he? Kacchan, I’ll let you take care of the young miss!”

“Midoriya-san?!” At that moment, Bakugou firmly grasped your arm that was reaching for Midoriya. “Don’t even think about it.” 

“But-“ 

“Stop worrying, you can leave it to Deku over there. This is how it normally is in this city.” He brushed off your concern, seemingly okay with what was happening.

“How is this normal?!”

Lowering his stance, Dabi charged forward at Midoriya. He had one arm outstretched towards him and released another powerful blast of flames. Midoriya took a step back to dodge then promptly closed the distance between them. Before Dabi could react, Midoriya’s left fist lit up with what seemed like lightning and brought it dangerously close to Dabi’s face.

“This is Might territory,” Midoriya started. “Violence of all sorts are strictly prohibited. If you don’t want your face to be ruined more than it already is, I’d suggest you leave immediately.” 

Bakugou let go of your arm then snapped his fingers. You caught a glimpse of the tiny spark that appeared for a split second from his finger. At his signal, several people in costumes began to surround Dabi. Like Midoriya, they each had their own sort of power, prepared to be used at any moment. 

“Really want your face to be a chicken nugget, ‘Bluey’?” Bakugou spat, his palm producing small explosions. 

Dabi annoyingly clicked his tongue in response. Lifting a hand with a hard glare, the people in costumes tensed up, ready to attack at a single word from Midoriya.

“At ease.” Midoriya raised his right hand, the left still in front of Dabi’s face, and the people stopped their powers. “Now go.”

Reluctantly, Dabi turned to walk away from the area. Not before passing by you and muttering about how he wouldn’t let the situation go that easily. Bakugou then turned towards you and asked, “What kind of fuckin’ relationship do you have with that guy, lady?” 

“I don’t know! He was just standing there when I woke up, and before I knew it he wanted to set me on fire. I didn’t even know his name until now.” 

Midoriya brushed off some dirt on his outfit, then spoke up. “Speaking of names, what’s yours, miss?” 

“Huh?”

“Your name,” he repeated. “You haven’t told us what it is yet.”

“It’s...huh?”

You couldn’t remember your name. And it wasn’t just your name you couldn’t remember, your entire mind seemed to be engulfed in a thick fog. You couldn’t pull up a single memory.

‘I’m in an unfamiliar town, with unfamiliar people... and I don’t even know who I am...’

A wave of anxiety rolled through your body, paralyzing you with helplessness. Your mind spun heavily, your knees buckled and you fell unconscious once again.


	3. Chapter 1

When you next awoke, a ceiling fan greeted your eyes. Soft noises whispered from it as it slowly turned round and round. You sat up a bit then realized that someone might’ve had laid you on a couch and covered you with a blanket.

“You’re awake?”

You heard a calm voice ask. Looking around, you saw a man at a nearby door. His hair was two-toned, the right side was white and the left, red. He had a huge scar on the left side of his face.

“Stay put, I’ll get them,” he instructed.

“Get them? Get who... he left.” The man walked away before you could even ask. You didn’t bother standing up from the couch since the man had asked you to wait, and you took the time to gather your thoughts.

“Hello, miss. How are you feeling?” Hearing the familiar, kind voice relieved you a bit. Midoriya entered the room with Bakugou and the man in tow.

“Midoriya-san, Bakugou-san,” you greeted.

Bakugou scoffed, “Good to know you know our names, but not your own.”

You grumbled, your face contorted into one of despair. Midoriya worriedly gazed at you. “You can’t remember at all?”

“See, what did I tell you.”

“I can’t just take your word for it, she might’ve been in shock,” Midoriya retorted, then sighed. “Not only do you not remember your name, you’re also not a civilian either, right?”

“Like I said, none of the districts have any files on her.”

You seriously had no idea what they were saying. “Civilian? Files?”

“Do you not know how this city works?” The man from earlier questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“No worries, you can always learn the things you don’t know,” Midoriya reassured, offering a small smile. “No need to be hard on her, Todoroki-kun.”

“We’ve got a lot to do, might as well introduce ourselves and the city,” Bakugou reminded, then sat down in front of you. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and hands entwined together. “The city is divided into several districts, and each district is controlled by hero agencies, like us. We’re the Might Agency and our boss is Deku.”

Said green-clad man then rested an arm on top of the sofa Bakugou was sitting on. “My right-hand man is Bakugou. If you need help with anything, he’ll lend you a hand.”

“As much as I hate doing work for strangers, it’s my damn job, so I’ll help.”

‘Bakugou-san is quite blunt, but that’s probably how he is considering how Midoriya-san and, Todoroki-san was it? They seem to be used to his personality,’ you thought.

“Does that mean Todoroki-san is number three?”

“Why do you need to know?” he questioned with a blunt tone. You lowered your head and quietly apologized while Midoriya shot you a sympathetic look. “Todoroki-kun, please.”

“I know, but she isn’t part of any districts,” he stated, eyebrows furrowing.

“Tch, funny how you-must-always-obey-the-boss-san violates his own policy.”

Considering Bakugou’s words, realizing that he was just called out, he gave in. “...I train the interns in the agency, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Aside from us, we have dozens of interns and minors, but most of them live outside the estate. They carried you here.” Bakugou explained, you thanking him afterwards.

“Why are you thanking us? We basically kidnapped you.” You were a bit taken aback by Todoroki’s choice of words, implying that his own comrades were kidnappers.

“If you hadn’t done that, Dabi would’ve killed me.” He stayed silent, not knowing what to answer to that, and Midoriya chuckled lightly. “What an interesting person you are, miss.”

“Deku’s personal feelings aside, we’d rather not turn you over to another district.” Turn over to another district? You could hardly keep up with all this new information, even though your brain was technically empty at the moment.

There was a knock at the door, then a man in a black suit entered the room, bowing to the three men. “Preparations for the meeting are complete,” he whispered to Midoriya.  
“Thank you, that will be all.” The man in the black suit bowed again and left the room.

“We’ll introduce the other agencies to you at the meeting, you seem so dumbfounded by all this shit I’m tellin’ you.” You only managed an awkward smile, unable to find an excuse. Bakugou sighed and shook his head.

“Before that, there’s something we need to do first.” Midoriya suddenly stopped walking in the middle of the room. “We need to give her a name. We can’t just call her ‘that’, can we? We just need something to call her until her memory comes back. Could you pick something, miss?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I mean, you need a name that you like.”

“Well then, let’s see...” You looked down at the floor, crossing your arms and putting a finger against your lips in thought. You racked your head for a random name, secretly hoping that you’d remember yours again. Although unsure, there was one name stuck in the back of your mind that gave you at least a bit of hope.

“I’ve got it. Please call me (Y/N).”

He nodded with a smile. “Then that settles it. Nice to meet you, (Y/N). Now, shall we get going?”

——

Midoriya and the others led you into a big room through a heavy door. All eyes in the room were on you in an instant, making you gulp. Bakugou bumped your shoulder with his, and you jumped a little.

“For fucks’ sake, relax, this is a safe place.”

You took your seat in the chair between Midoriya and Bakugou as instructed. Todoroki stood behind the three of you, keeping an eye on the other agencies as they took their seats.

“Some people aren’t here yet.” Midoriya set his elbows on the table and looked at you. “I’ll introduce them to you while we’re waiting, just remember what you can.” You nodded understandingly, and he proceeded to explain.

“The group on the left over there is The Big Three. The blonde, jolly one is Toogata Mirio, the boss. The one in the white hood is Amajiki Tamaki, the right-hand man, and the bubbly blue-haired girl is Hadou Nejire, the intern trainer. Among all of us, they’re closer to the top rankings of pro heroes.

That eclectic group beside them is the Mitsu Agency. Their boss is the big, round man, Fatgum who is a BMI Hero. The one with red spiky hair is Kirishima Eijiro, the right-hand man. The intern trainer is the pink girl, Ashido Mina.

The girl with the black ponytail is the right-hand man- er, woman, of the Uneri Agency, Yaoyorozu Momo. The intern trainers are Kendo Itsuka with the orange ponytail, and the one with earjacks which is Jirou Kyouka. Their boss isn’t here, but she’s the Snake Hero named Uwabami.”

“My, am I late already?” A woman with long black hair, and an outfit that didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination sashayed into the room.

“You’re extremely late, Kayama!” Fatgum suddenly stood from his seat to scold her, causing his chair to fall backwards. “You’re supposed to come and take your seat on time!”

“Oh hush! Unlike you all, I’m a very busy woman!”

“That’s Midnight. She is, uhh... an 18+ only pro hero, as you could obviously tell,” Midoriya explained, awkwardly scratching his cheek with a finger. You smiled uncomfortably, trying not to pay too much attention to her.

Midnight scoffed then sat down in her chair, another blonde woman with purple horns and mask begrudgingly sitting next to her while twirling a lock of her hair. Midoriya had whispered to you that it was Mt. Lady.

“Just drop the formalities and get to the point,” Midnight snapped, boredly resting her chin on her hand.

“Very well. Yesterday afternoon, we took an amnesiac girl into our custody. here she is; (Y/N).”

“Um, pleased to meet you all!” You stood up in a hurry when you heard your name. You thought you ought to say something, but underneath the pressure of the gazes directed at you, you couldn’t get your tongue to cooperate. Instead, you merely bowed your head and quickly sat back down.

“We checked with all agencies earlier, but did not find any files on her, so we decided that the Might Agency will retain custody of her, we hope for your cooperation in this matter.”

“That’s cheating, Deku!” Mina abruptly stood up, pointing an accusing finger at him. “We don’t have a lot of people in our territory, you should hand her over to us!”

“Hey, hey, have you ever considered that your territory is tiny ‘cause of your lack of control?” Nejire suggested, innocently putting her hands together on the table, her words only offending Ashido more.

“Our agency is perfectly under control!”

“Mina! You ought to cool your head off!”

“But Nejire insulted us!” she insisted, pointing another finger at said girl. “Don’t you feel offended?”

“Of course I do, but she’s correct since you and Kirishima are fairly new to the Pro Hero bizz. We will be penalized if we cause a fight here, do ya want our territory to become even smaller?” Fatgum reasoned calmly.

“Urgh, no... I don’t want that.”

“Then let’s hold our tongues.” Finally, he sat back down. “Please continue, Deku.”

“Thank you. However, our business is already concluded. I just wanted to explain things now to prevent any issues in the future.”

“You called us out here just to introduce this girl?! How unconscionable! Hmph.” Midnight shot him a glare as she stood up and stormed out of the room. The other agencies followed suit and filtered out of the room as well. Only the Might Agency remained.

“...She sure was upset.”

“Oh, don’t mind her, she just wants to take her job as a Pro Hero seriously.” Again, Midoriya flashed you a reassuring grin. “Now that we’ve made it clear you’re under the protection of the Might Agency, you should be able to live in peace. Assuming you follow the rules, that is.”

“Protection?”

“Everyone in the city is required to be protected by an agency. No exceptions,” Todoroki explained briefly.

“You do have the privilege of deciding which agency or district you want to stay in,” Midoriya added in. “But until you decide, we’ll be taking care of you. It’ll be your home after all, it’s not something you can change easily.”

‘Home’, the word warmed your heart like a light in the darkness. They were going to give you, a stranger, shelter until you got your memories back. The kindness they were showing you made you feel grateful, and a bit guilty.

“Why are you all being so nice to me, Midoriya-san? If it weren’t for my memory.. you wouldn’t have any reason to take me in.”

At that, Bakugou interrupted. “Oi, you don’t decide whether you’re valuable to us, we do. Just let us be useful to you, goddamnit.”

“Now, Kacchan, why do you have to be so... fussy? No, Todoroki-kun, what’s the word I’m looking for?” Midoriya, tapping his chin in thought, turned to Todoroki.

“Don’t put that on me.”

Clasping his hands together, he made his way to the door. “Anyway, we’re done here, so let’s get going.” Trailing behind, you asked Bakugou beside you, “Are we going back to the mansion?”

“Yes.. and no.”

——

“Oi, crow, we brought her with us.” Walking into the small building, you saw a hooded person arranging some files in the drawers and shelves behind the counter. He turned around upon hearing Bakugou’s voice, his odd appearance catching you off guard.

“Didn’t I tell you to stop calling me that?”

“Uh-huh, about fifty fucking times, and I don’t give a shit.”

Sighing exasperatedly, he rubbed the back of his head as he directed his gaze towards you. “So you’re the girl everyone’s been blabbering about.”

Blinking owlishly, you were surprised that the news about your sudden appearance had spread quickly. “You’re...”

Setting the papers in his hands down, he introduced himself. “I’m Kurono Hari, but please refer to me as just ‘Kurono’. I’m a doctor in this district.”

“He’s a really good doctor though, don’t let his appearance fool you,” Midoriya stated, resting a hand on your shoulder.

“Doctor..?”

You repeated the word to yourself, setting your gaze on Kurono. He was wearing all white, with what seemed like a plague mask that was black with gold detailing. Bakugou’s earlier remark coming into mind, he really did look like a crow.

“What is it?”

Suddenly realizing that you were intensely staring at his beak, you shook your head. “Oh no, I was just thinking you kind of look like a crow.”

He stayed silent, and you mentally facepalmed yourself for saying that out loud, bowing deeply at the man. You couldn’t really tell what his expression was since his face was covered, but you felt ashamed nonetheless. “I’m sorry! That was extremely rude of me.”

“Raise your head please, it’s fine. I get that comment a lot.”

As you lifted your head in embarrassment, Midoriya chuckled beside you. “It’s because of that mask of yours, of course they’re going to say you look like one.”

“Well, I can’t exactly disagree.” Walking back to the drawers, he pulled out a new, empty file. “If we have time to stand around and chat, shall I examine her?”

The two of you walked into a room with a ton of medical equipment and cabinets. Kurono took a seat at one of the two small chairs sitting next to a table, and you sat down across from him.

“Alright, please open your mouth and sit still.”

You were a bit confused, but followed his instructions. With that, he began examining you with practiced hands. He closed your mouth and touched the sides of your jaw, then put his hands on your cheeks and gently pulled your eyelids down with his thumbs to inspect their color.

“You certainly look healthy. Are you feeling ill or hurting anywhere?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Then there doesn’t seem to be anything wrong.” He turned towards the table and opened up the new file then noted the results of his examination.

“I’m afraid I currently won’t be able to help you with your amnesia, as there isn’t anything that could indicate the cause of it. But if there are any issues, just drop by.” He closed the file, and you gave a polite smile.

“Thank you, I will.”

——

“Hey! We’re back!”

Several interns came out of their rooms to greet Midoriya and the others. One of them came up to Bakugou and whispered into his ear. He merely nodded without sparing so much as a glance towards the intern before turning back towards Todoroki.

“Oi Icy, Deku and I got some work to do, you can take her inside.”

“Why do I-“

“I literally gave a fuckin’ reason before I asked. Orders are orders.”

Todoroki glanced at you and then Bakugou before nodding with a sigh. “Understood. Right this way, guest.”

“Okay...” You followed Todoroki into an elevator, awkwardly standing behind him as he muttered to himself.

“There’s no way they actually have work on a Saturday evening, it was just an excuse. They probably ran off to go patrolling without me.”

When you stepped out of the elevator, you gazed out of the large windows, looking down at the bustling city beneath you. The night sky lit up by the colouful lights of the busy streets. ‘It’s just one strange thing after another’. You were in an unfamiliar land, under the protection of unfamiliar people you just met. And it wasn’t as if your surroundings were the only thing you were confused about. You still couldn’t remember a single thing about yourself.

‘But why do I feel like everything’s going to work out?’ Was it because Midoriya seemed trustworthy? Or was this just your naivety? You didn’t feel a single bit anxious about what was to come. In fact, you were actually filled with anticipation. This is much better than being pessimistic, right?

“We’re here. This will be your room.”

“My room..”

“We can’t exactly let you sleep outside, so.. yes.” Laughing lightly, you didn’t know how to explain to him that you just really liked how the room was organized. Besides, it was an agency, of course their rooms would look more expensive than usual.

“You can just ask Bakugou for an explanation tomorrow morning or something.”

“Um, Todoroki-san! ...He left again.”

You wanted to thank him, but he had already closed the door on you. You lowered your head then decided to look around. It was a normal modern bedroom, decorated with a lot of furniture that only had simple colours such as black, white and brown. You didn’t mind the simplicity, though, as there was a large window from the ceiling to the floor, allowing the bright colours of the city lights to seep into the neat room.

Just as you were about to examine the room’s furnishings more clearly, a yawn passed through your lips. After closing the curtains, you sat down on the bed and stretched your arms toward the ceiling.

‘I’m not going to wake up in the morning and realize this was all just a dream, right?’ Starting the day off with a man trying to roast you wasn’t exactly ideal, but everything that happened afterwards was quite exciting. You couldn’t remember anything, so it was just as if you were experiencing something new all over again.

‘But... even if it does turn out to be a dream, that’s fine I guess. It would still make for a wonderful memory.’ Pulling the covers over your shoulders, you slowly drifted to sleep.

‘Good night..Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki...’


	4. Chapter 2

“Are you up, (Y/N)-san?”

A couple of knocks on the door snapped you out of your little trance. You had woken up a few minutes ago and taken a shower, observing the pedestrians in the streets through the window afterwards. You could’ve sworn you saw an abnormally huge bird on one of the buildings.

Opening the door, you saw a familiar, friendly freckled-face.

“Good morning, Midoriya-san.”

“Morning. Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, like a baby.” Offering a small smile, you closed the door behind you. “Are you sure it’s okay to lend me such a lovely room?”

Midoriya nodded and started to walk down the hallway, you following closely behind. “Of course. After all, we had it set up just for you, (Y/N)-san.”

The fact that they put that much effort into a room for a temporary guest, it flattered you and you felt grateful for them.

“We don’t usually have visitors, so that room is used to store a few things. This floor is for our subordinates.” The both of you entered the elevator, and he pressed a button for the ground floor. “Most of the minors that stay here are men. We couldn’t exactly make you spend the night in a room with another man, now could we?”

“Thank you very much for everything, though.”

“I’m just glad you’re happy with it.” He grinned cheekily at you. “I’m sure you’re hungry, we can have breakfast in the main dining room while I show you around.”

“That sounds wonderful.”

——

He brought you to the dining room after giving you a short tour and showed you some of the rooms on the ground floor. Just as you entered, another figure was on his way out.

“Midoriya?”

“Oh, Todoroki-kun, done with breakfast already? I thought we were going to eat together,” Midoriya asked, Todoroki nodded slightly in response.

“Um, Todoroki-san, thank you for last night.”

Todoroki put a hand on his chin and cocked his head slightly. A few moments later, he furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “I don’t remember doing anything deserving of thanks.”

“You showed me to my room.”

“I was just following orders,” Todoroki bluntly replied, then looked away and slipped past Midoriya who shot him a confused look.

“What is with him? It’s out of character for him to be acting so shy.”

“Huh? He’s being shy?”

“You couldn’t tell? I thought it was obvious.”

You turned around to look at the door Todoroki just went through. “He just seems angry to me..”

“Haha, I guess it would look that way to someone who doesn’t know him well.” He patted you on the back lightly then motioned his head towards the kitchen. “You’ll get to know him soon enough. Come on, let’s get some food.”

——

“Morning, you two.”

You looked up from your plate of food, your eyes landing on a certain grumpy blonde stomping into the room. “Oh, Bakugou-san, good morning.”

“What, you just woke up?” Midoriya scoffed when Bakugou let out a yawn, resulting in a smack at the back of the head.

“It’s Sunday, I don’t have to get up early unlike you, Deku.” Bakugou grabbed the loaf of bread that Midoriya had abandoned. He took a plate and a glass from the cabinet, taking a seat in the chair next to Midoriya. He put the empty glass on the table in front of him before pointing at the water pitcher in the middle of the table.

“Oi, Deku, pass the water.”

“What do you even have those arms for..” Despite his complaints, he took the water pitcher and filled Bakugou’s glass. “You sure are a lot of trouble for a right-hand man.”

“It’s just how I am, jeez, ya didn’t have to mention that in front of the lady.” Taking a long sip of water, he glanced at you. “Hey (Y/N), have you even decided on what to do today? Or ya just wanna waste it in this building?”

You only looked at him in confusion. “Is.. today a special day or something?”

“Oh, I guess we need to explain that too. You know that the city is controlled by several agencies, right? Most of the population has a special, superhuman ability or trait called a ‘Quirk’, and they’re all generally unique. Of course, when they first appeared, more criminals used their newfound powers to their advantage. So crime fighting Quirk users began to exist, the heroes. Each district is protected by a group of heroes, which are the agencies. All heroes can go to every district, but if a hero wants to focus more on the crimes of a particular district, they can join an agency.”

”While there are villain attacks almost everyday, Sundays have fairly lower crime rates, for some reason. Maybe the villains are lazy. You’d usually be fine if you wandered out into the city alone,” Bakugou added. “It’s up to you if you want to stay, since you don’t know the area.”

‘Really? What should I do today...’

——

Who would you like to meet?

(A lil reminder that starting from this chapter, DO NOT USE the ‘Next/Previous Chapter’ buttons or the chapter index unless it says ‘Proceed to Next Chapter’. Please click/tap on the hyperlinks, and it will bring you to the next chapter.)

[Midoriya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/39464605#workskin)

[Bakugou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/39464629#workskin)

[Todoroki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/39464665#workskin)

[Tamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/39464704#workskin)

[Kurono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/39464773#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any confusion this fanfic might’ve caused. Let me know if there are any mistakes, misunderstandings, or things I should improve on in the comments! Kudos are always appreciated <3


	5. Chapter 3 (Midoriya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short interactions with your chosen character in this chapter, but hey! A new character joins the party! Who could it be?

You stopped in your tracks and surveyed the area. Your eyes traced the rooms towards the end of the main hallway. If you were remembering right, at the end of the hallway...

The office was all the way in the back. You remembered Midoriya mentioning that the rooms lining the hall were personal quarters.

‘Maybe I’ll go see Midoriya-san.’

——

“Midoriya-san, are you in?”

“Yeah, the door’s open. Please come in,” the voice on the other side of the door answered. You slowly turned the doorknob, seeing the green-haired man reading a book at his desk.

“Hello, Midoriya-san.”

“What’s wrong? Something bothering you?”

You shook your head. “I just wanted to spend some time with you.”

“Haha, really?” He set the book in his hands down on the desk. “Welcome to my secret lair, then. Just sit wherever you like (Y/N)-san.” Midoriya smiled before dropping his gaze. He picked up the book and got back to reading it. You sat down on the couch and observed him, your eyes tracing the huge scars on his forearms. He raised an eyebrow at you not long after.

“...Are you interested in the book?”

“Midoriya-san, why do you have a lot of scars on your arms? I mean, it’s probably because you’re a hero and fight a lot, but there aren’t as many scars on Bakugou-san or Todoroki-san.”

“Oh, these?” He lifted an arm, showing the scars more clearly. “It’s just what happens after I use my Quirk. I don’t really get them anymore, these were all from when I first started using it.”

Giving a small understanding hum, you leaned forward on the couch in interest. “What is your Quirk, Midoriya-san?”

“One For All. It’s the unison of two Quirks, a Quirk that stockpiles power, and a Quirk that could be transferred to others. It took a while for me to get used to, but I am a Pro Hero after all, I have to be able to control it. Do you have a Quirk, (Y/N)-san? Or... do you even have a Quirk?”

“Um, no... At least I don’t remember having one.” He gazed at you sympathetically.

“That is a shame, but don’t worry. You don’t really need a Quirk to survive in this world.” He looked back down at the book he was reading.

“Speaking of memories, I’m reading a book about amnesia. I thought I’d do some research on ways to restore memory.” He paused, unsure if he should continue. “But... I haven’t found anything useful yet.”

There was no reason for you to blame anyone, really. It was your own memories that were gone, and everyone around you was only trying to help. Whether you got your memories back or not, meeting all these people and exploring new places sure had been fun.

“I wonder what it’s like to lose your memory.” He closed the book, resting his chin on his hand. "I can’t even imagine it.”

“It feels kind of like being empty. There’s nothing there at all, so there’s nothing to be anxious about in the first place,” you explained, then smiled to yourself. “But it makes everything I’ve experienced in the past few weeks a whole lot more interesting.”

"I see, you sure are optimistic, (Y/N)-san. It’s a good perspective to have.” He stood up from his desk, putting the book back to its shelf and started searching for a different book.

"I’ll do what I can to find a way to restore your memories, so stay calm and keep your spirits up.”

You nodded understandingly. "Sure thing!”

——

Without realizing how much time went by, it’s evening already. Midoriya had mentioned that you’d be having dinner soon, so you decided to go on a stroll real quick.

You walked down the street, admiring how the setting sun dyed the scene a vibrant orange even as you kept one eye on where you’d come from. Eventually, the road ended in a big plaza. It was filled with people just relaxing and enjoying themselves. There were a lot of food stalls, as well.

"What a lovely young lady you are~! I have some delicious apples, interested?”

You turned around to see a friendly young man carrying a box filled to the brim with fruits.

“Oh no, I-“ Just as you were about to decline, a low grumble resounded from your stomach. “...Oh.”

“Haha, your stomach started growling right on cue! I’ll give you a free sample, how about it?”

The fruits looked juicy and tasty enough, but you decided to save your appetite for dinner with Midoriya and the others. "Thank you, but I’ll have to pass.”

“That’s okay, well, next time then!” He quickly bowed then ran off to a food stall. The man had really startled you since you didn’t expect anyone to talk to you. Your hunger in mind, you looked around at the different varieties of food at the stalls.

You were taking a look at a stall with different flavoured mochi when a stack of boxes beside the stall started to wobble. You didn’t pay any mind to it until some kids chasing each other bumped into the boxes, causing it to tumble and fall.

“EEP-!”

You stepped out of the way in time, but you had accidentally stepped on the foot of the person behind you. They let out a yowl, and you tried to turn around to apologize but something soft had hit you from the side, and you fell on them.

They groaned below you, and you scrambled to get up, but you felt something heavy and fluffy on your back. You heard them gasp, and the weight on your back was gone the next second.

Lifting your head up from their chest, you saw a man with blond, unruly hair looking at you in concern. “Are you okay, miss?”

“Y-yes..” You quickly got off of him and patted the dust off your clothes, not bothering to look at the man. He chuckled lightly in front of you.

“Sorry, I probably should’ve retracted my wings after my patrol. Can you stand up?” The young man held out his hand. You took it, and the both of you got up together.

"There we go. You’re not hurt, are you?” You waved him off, your cheeks still feeling a little warm from the embarrassment.

"No, no, I’m fine.”

He let out a sigh of relief, then bent down to pick up some of the fallen boxes. You kneeled beside him to help. "Thank God, it’d be terrible if my own Quirk ended up hurting someone.”

At the mention of a Quirk, you looked at the red wings that stuck out of his thick jacket. He retracted them a bit so they were shorter now and, not gonna lie, they looked adorable. He suddenly hummed, and you snapped your eyes towards his face instead.

"I know most of the people around this area, but I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” he stated, staring at your face.

"I don’t blame you. My name’s (Y/N), I just recently...” you started, but then you stopped yourself. Was it a good idea to tell him the truth? You were a bit cautious since he was a total stranger after all, and this city’s filled with villains.

"...I moved here recently.”

“That was a lie, wasn’t it?”

You froze in the middle of putting a fruit back into its box. He nodded as your stance basically answered his question.

"...You really were lying, weren’t you?"

You arranged the fruits in the box with your head hung low, apologizing softly. However, he didn’t seem to be bothered at all by the lie.

"Ahaha, don’t look so upset, I’m not mad! You must’ve had a reason to lie." You were surprised that he handled it so easily. You let out a defeated sigh, a tad bit saddened as you were reminded of the reason you were in that situation in the first place.

"Yeah..I don’t remember anything from before I came here.”

"You don’t remember?” He questioned as you gave him the box and he stacked all the boxes on top of each other, the owner of the food stall eagerly thanking you two.

"When I woke up, I was lying in an alley and a man named Dabi started chasing me for no reason. I don’t remember anything before that, even my current name isn’t real. Right now, the Might Agency is taking care of me."

He walked with you out of the area, a few people excitedly greeted him along the way and he waved back casually. Some girls even came up to snap a quick selfie with him. It seemed like the guy was well-known, and for some reason you felt a bit guilty for not recognizing him at all. He then scratched at his goatee, facing you again. "You really are strange."

You shot him a perplexed look. "Am I?"

"Yeah. I mean, you lied about it at first ‘cause ya wanted to hide it, but now you’re spilling your guts to me, and I’m someone you’ve only just met."

You wanted to smack your own face at your own carelessness on the spot. You were surprised you hadn’t gotten into any deep trouble with that blabbermouth of yours. "I’ll be more careful from now on.."

He laughed at you again, and your urge to crawl up into a hole only grew. This dude really wasn’t helping with your embarrassment. "Yeah, that’s probably the best idea. There are a lot of bad people in the world."

He abruptly stopped in his tracks. You walked a little ahead, but looked back at him as he crossed his arms.

"Though, maybe that’s weird for someone you just met to say." He winked at you, a mischievous smirk on his features. You shook your head, assuming that he was just cracking a joke.

"But you seem like a good person."

"Really?" He raised a feathered eyebrow at you curiously. "You really, really think that about me?" You noticed it, but chose to ignore how his voice suddenly got a bit lower.

"Yeah, you’ve been so friendly, and you’re looking out for me. Everyone else in the plaza seems to know and trust you too. Maybe it’s a good thing that I ran into you.”

He stayed silent for a while, his feathers ruffled against each other. Slowly, he blinked and the corners of his lips upturned just when you thought you had offended him.

"Maybe it was."

You exhaled through your nose, unaware of the breath you’d been holding the whole time he didn’t respond. He must’ve heard it because of the laugh he let out after that. You had to admit, although every new experience is interesting, you didn’t want to mess up any new relationships with people.

His eyes flickered to his watch (holy shit, it looked so expensive), then his tiny wings returned to their full size. It then occured to you that he must’ve been the huge ‘bird’ that you saw that morning. "I’d love to stay and chat, (Y/N), but my daily chicken calls."

It was then you saw that the Sun had almost completely gone down. Dinner should be prepared in a few minutes. "I should go home, too." You were about to bid the cheeky blond goodbye, but you realized that you haven’t even gotten his name yet. You were about to ask, but he answered like he just read your mind.

"Hawks. That’s all there is.”

You nodded, and started waving at him. "Then goodbye, Hawks-san."

He gave you a nod, his wings lifted his feet off the ground and he turned to leave. However, he turned back around and floated in the air as if he’d just remembered something.

"Can you.. drop the ‘-san’ from my name? Just Hawks is fine, no need to be so polite. I don’t like formalities anyway."

"Oh, okay then."

"Good! I come to the plaza every Sunday to chill. Meet a few fans here and there, I’m a pro hero after all. But don’t hesitate to greet me next time."

Ahh, that explained all the people that greeted him out of nowhere earlier. You assumed that he was just a regular face there, so naturally everybody recognized him. But the girls taking selfies with him was when you suspected that he was more than that. You really appreciated how humble and low-key he acted around you.

"I will!"

"See ya whenever, (Y/N)!"

>>> [Tap/Click Here for Next Chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/39466222#workskin) <<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any confusion this fanfic might’ve caused. Let me know if there are any mistakes, misunderstandings, or things I should improve on in the comments! Kudos are always appreciated <3


	6. Chapter 3 (Bakugou)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short interactions with your chosen character in this chapter, but hey! A new character joins the party! Who could it be?

‘I’m not really familiar with the city, so I guess I’ll spend the day in the agency’ is what you initially thought to yourself, but you still had no concrete idea of what to do with your time.

‘Having free time is more complicated than it seems...’ You remembered Midoriya telling you that the rooms on the ground floor were private quarters. ‘I guess I’ll go into the living room.’

Upon entering the room, you had been expecting someone else to be in there, but the room was empty aside from the bookshelves and a large TV. You sat down on the couch and sighed, unable to figure out what to do with yourself.

Looking around the room for something to do, you noticed a small trinket on the table. It was made out of a transparent material and had fine details carved into it. You reached out and touched it. It was hard and cold against your fingers.

“I don’t mind you touching it, but don’t drop it.”

You jumped a bit, seeing Bakugou walk into the room with some papers. “Oh, Bakugou-san.”

He sat next to you, setting the papers in his hands down on the table. “It’s a custom chess piece. It’s valuable.” He took it from your hand and set it on top of the stack of papers. “What are you even doing here in the first place? If you’re after a treasure hunt, you can go to Icyhot’s room.”

“Icyhot?”

“Todoroki. I could care less if his stuff were broken. Some of the stuff in this room belong to me, don’t handle them so damn carelessly.”

“I-I’ll be careful.” You nodded, your eyes returning to the table. “Are you working now?”

“That’s part of it, just leave it at that.” He crossed his legs, pressing a button on the TV remote then left it at a random channel to give you a look of puzzlement. “What are you doing in here?”

“I was told I could spend my time however I wanted to, but I don’t really know what to do.” You shrugged, watching the movie being displayed on TV. “I guess I just spaced out.”

“Too bad I don’t have time to sit around and think about nothing like a fool.” His eyes fell back to his papers. You furrowed your eyebrows at them.

“Isn’t today a day off though?”

“Everyone else can spend this day as they please. They usually spend their time on hobbies or mindin’ their own damn business. What about yo—oh, you wouldn’t remember, would ya?”

You awkwardly laughed, agreeing with him. “What are your hobbies?”

“What’s it to ya?”

“Uhh, reference, I guess?”

“Doubt they’ll be of any help to you, but I gamble sometimes. Or if it involves betting, like card games or some shit.” He smirked at the thought. “I like messing with ‘em and seeing the tormented look on their ugly faces. I don’t like losing, so it makes me feel better when someone else does.”

You hummed in interest, leaning against the couch. “Will you take me next time then?”

“The shithead of a boss will be upset with me if he finds out. Can’t promise to take you next time either.” He scoffed, then stood up and walked to one corner of the room. He crouched down in front of a cabinet and dug through its drawers.

“Since you’re so goddamn bored, take this.” He threw something your way so suddenly, you were proud of yourself for even catching it. Thanking him, you observed it carefully, trying to figure out its mechanic. It looked like some sort of puzzle ring.

“You plan on stayin’ here or something?”

“Huh?”

“I gave that to you so that you’d leave, I’ve got work to do alright?” He motioned to the stack of papers. You hastily stood up and apologized.

“Oh, right, sorry. I’ll see you later, Bakugou-san.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

——

Without realizing how much time went by, it’s evening already. Midoriya had mentioned that you’d be having dinner soon, so you decided to go on a stroll real quick.

You walked down the street, admiring how the setting sun dyed the scene a vibrant orange even as you kept one eye on where you’d come from. Eventually, the road ended in a big plaza. It was filled with people just relaxing and enjoying themselves. There were a lot of food stalls, as well.

"What a lovely young lady you are~! I have some delicious apples, interested?”

You turned around to see a friendly young man carrying a box filled to the brim with fruit

“Oh no, I-“ Just as you were about to decline, a low grumble resounded from your stomach. “...Oh.”

“Haha, your stomach started growling right on cue! I’ll give you a free sample, how about it?”

The fruits looked juicy and tasty enough, but you decided to save your appetite for dinner with Midoriya and the others. "Thank you, but I’ll have to pass.”

“That’s okay, well, next time then!” He quickly bowed then ran off to a food stall. The man had really startled you since you didn’t expect anyone to talk to you. Your hunger in mind, you looked around at the different varieties of food at the stalls.

You were taking a look at a stall with different flavoured mochi when a stack of boxes beside the stall started to wobble. You didn’t pay any mind to it until some kids chasing each other bumped into the boxes, causing it to tumble and fall.

“EEP-!”

You stepped out of the way in time, but you had accidentally stepped on the foot of the person behind you. They let out a yowl, and you tried to turn around to apologize but something soft had hit you from the side, and you fell on them.

They groaned below you, and you scrambled to get up, but you felt something heavy and fluffy on your back. You heard them gasp, and the weight on your back was gone the next second.

Lifting your head up from their chest, you saw a man with blond, unruly hair looking at you in concern. “Are you okay, miss?”

“Y-yes..” You quickly got off of him and patted the dust off your clothes, not bothering to look at the man. He chuckled lightly in front of you.

“Sorry, I probably should’ve retracted my wings after my patrol. Can you stand up?” The young man held out his hand. You took it, and the both of you got up together.

"There we go. You’re not hurt, are you?” You waved him off, your cheeks still feeling a little warm from the embarrassment.

"No, no, I’m fine.”

He let out a sigh of relief, then bent down to pick up some of the fallen boxes. You kneeled beside him to help. "Thank God, it’d be terrible if my own Quirk ended up hurting someone.”

At the mention of a Quirk, you looked at the red wings that stuck out of his thick jacket. He retracted them a bit so they were shorter now and, not gonna lie, they looked adorable. He suddenly hummed, and you snapped your eyes towards his face instead.

"I know most of the people around this area, but I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” he stated, staring at your face.

"I don’t blame you. My name’s (Y/N), I just recently...” you started, but then you stopped yourself. Was it a good idea to tell him the truth? You were a bit cautious since he was a total stranger after all, and this city’s filled with villains.

"...I moved here recently.”

“That was a lie, wasn’t it?”

You froze in the middle of putting a fruit back into its box. He nodded as your stance basically answered his question.

"...You really were lying, weren’t you?"

You arranged the fruits in the box with your head hung low, apologizing softly. However, he didn’t seem to be bothered at all by the lie.

"Ahaha, don’t look so upset, I’m not mad! You must’ve had a reason to lie." You were surprised that he handled it so easily. You let out a defeated sigh, a tad bit saddened as you were reminded of the reason you were in that situation in the first place.

"Yeah..I don’t remember anything from before I came here.”

"You don’t remember?” He questioned as you gave him the box and he stacked all the boxes on top of each other, the owner of the food stall eagerly thanking you two.

"When I woke up, I was lying in an alley and a man named Dabi started chasing me for no reason. I don’t remember anything before that, even my current name isn’t real. Right now, the Might Agency is taking care of me."

He walked with you out of the area, a few people excitedly greeted him along the way and he waved back casually. Some girls even came up to snap a quick selfie with him. It seemed like the guy was well-known, and for some reason you felt a bit guilty for not recognizing him at all. He then scratched at his goatee, facing you again. "You really are strange."

You shot him a perplexed look. "Am I?"

"Yeah. I mean, you lied about it at first ‘cause ya wanted to hide it, but now you’re spilling your guts to me, and I’m someone you’ve only just met."

You wanted to smack your own face at your own carelessness on the spot. You were surprised you hadn’t gotten into any deep trouble with that blabbermouth of yours. "I’ll be more careful from now on.."

He laughed at you again, and your urge to crawl up into a hole only grew. This dude really wasn’t helping with your embarrassment. "Yeah, that’s probably the best idea. There are a lot of bad people in the world."

He abruptly stopped in his tracks. You walked a little ahead, but looked back at him as he crossed his arms.

"Though, maybe that’s weird for someone you just met to say." He winked at you, a mischievous smirk on his features. You shook your head, assuming that he was just cracking a joke.

"But you seem like a good person."

"Really?" He raised a feathered eyebrow at you curiously. "You really, really think that about me?" You noticed it, but chose to ignore how his voice suddenly got a bit lower.

"Yeah, you’ve been so friendly, and you’re looking out for me. Everyone else in the plaza seems to know and trust you too. Maybe it’s a good thing that I ran into you.”

He stayed silent for a while, his feathers ruffled against each other. Slowly, he blinked and the corners of his lips upturned just when you thought you had offended him.

"Maybe it was."

You exhaled through your nose, unaware of the breath you’d been holding the whole time he didn’t respond. He must’ve heard it because of the laugh he let out after that. You had to admit, although every new experience is interesting, you didn’t want to mess up any new relationships with people.

His eyes flickered to his watch (holy shit, it looked so expensive), then his tiny wings returned to their full size. It then occured to you that he must’ve been the huge ‘bird’ that you saw that morning. "I’d love to stay and chat, (Y/N), but my daily chicken calls."

It was then you saw that the Sun had almost completely gone down. Dinner should be prepared in a few minutes. "I should go home, too." You were about to bid the cheeky blond goodbye, but you realized that you haven’t even gotten his name yet. You were about to ask, but he answered like he just read your mind.

"Hawks. That’s all there is.”

You nodded, and started waving at him. "Then goodbye, Hawks-san."

He gave you a nod, his wings lifted his feet off the ground and he turned to leave. However, he turned back around and floated in the air as if he’d just remembered something.

"Can you.. drop the ‘-san’ from my name? Just Hawks is fine, no need to be so polite. I don’t like formalities anyway."

"Oh, okay then."

"Good! I come to the plaza every Sunday to chill. Meet a few fans here and there, I’m a pro hero after all. But don’t hesitate to greet me next time."

Ahh, that explained all the people that greeted him out of nowhere earlier. You assumed that he was just a regular face there, so naturally everybody recognized him. But the girls taking selfies with him was when you suspected that he was more than that. You really appreciated how humble and low-key he acted around you.

"I will!"

"See ya whenever, (Y/N)!"

>>> [Tap/Click Here for Next Chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/39466222#workskin) <<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any confusion this fanfic might’ve caused. Let me know if there are any mistakes, misunderstandings, or things I should improve on in the comments! Kudos are always appreciated <3


	7. Chapter 3 (Todoroki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short interactions with your chosen character in this chapter, but hey! A new character joins the party! Who could it be?

‘They said I could visit the town, but..’ You’d been shown around a bit, but you were hardly even familiar with the large Might Agency building. You’d probably just get lost if you went outside. Setting out to explore your new home, you began wandering around the first floor.

“So this is the living room...” You checked each of the rooms, recalling what Midoriya had told you earlier. This was the first room you saw when you came here. Looking around, you tried to remember what happened when you woke up.

‘I woke up on the couch, then Todoroki-san... huh?’

Your eyes landed on Todoroki who was lying face up on the couch, sleeping. His arms were crossed but he looked at ease, which was different from the expression he usually made when he was awake.

‘I would’ve felt awful if I’d woken him.’ You turned around to leave, careful not to make a sound. Only then did you notice a jacket, presumably his, on the armrest of the couch.

‘...He might catch a cold like that.’ You debated covering him so he won’t get sick. ‘A blanket would be better though.’ You looked around the room, but the blanket that they’d covered you with before was gone.

Without any other alternative, you picked up the jacket and slowly approached him.

Something suddenly yanked hard on your arm, pulling you forward. It all happened too fast you couldn’t figure out what was happening.

“Ngh!”

You felt something springy against your back. Just as you’d realized you’d tumbled over the couch, there was a thump and a sharp pain at the back of your head.

“...What do you think you’re doing?”

When you came to, Todoroki was in front of you. He was close enough that you could have reached out and touched him, had he not been restraining your hands.

“I was just... trying to help?” You replied, sounding a bit unsure of yourself, however.

“Help?” His eyes, cold like ice, stared down at you.

“I was trying to put that jacket on you.”

“How is that helping? It’s just needless meddling.” He tightened his grip on your wrists, looking agitated. “You aren’t part of this agency or our district. Which means, as long as I claim self-defense, I can do anything to you without fear of punishment. Keep that in mind.”

He snatched his jacket from you and stood up. “There’s really no point in taking care of you.” You reached out to him to apologize, but as he had already left the room, you let your outstretched hand fall to your side.

“Todoroki-san...”

——

Without realizing how much time went by, it’s evening already. Midoriya had mentioned that you’d be having dinner soon, so you decided to go on a stroll real quick.

You walked down the street, admiring how the setting sun dyed the scene a vibrant orange even as you kept one eye on where you’d come from. Eventually, the road ended in a big plaza. It was filled with people just relaxing and enjoying themselves. There were a lot of food stalls, as well.

"What a lovely young lady you are~! I have some delicious apples, interested?”

You turned around to see a friendly young man carrying a box filled to the brim with fruits.

“Oh no, I-“ Just as you were about to decline, a low grumble resounded from your stomach. “...Oh.”

“Haha, your stomach started growling right on cue! I’ll give you a free sample, how about it?”

The fruits looked juicy and tasty enough, but you decided to save your appetite for dinner with Midoriya and the others. "Thank you, but I’ll have to pass.”

“That’s okay, well, next time then!” He quickly bowed then ran off to a food stall. The man had really startled you since you didn’t expect anyone to talk to you. Your hunger in mind, you looked around at the different varieties of food at the stalls.

You were taking a look at a stall with different flavoured mochi when a stack of boxes beside the stall started to wobble. You didn’t pay any mind to it until some kids chasing each other bumped into the boxes, causing it to tumble and fall.

“EEP-!”

You stepped out of the way in time, but you had accidentally stepped on the foot of the person behind you. They let out a yowl, and you tried to turn around to apologize but something soft had hit you from the side, and you fell on them.

They groaned below you, and you scrambled to get up, but you felt something heavy and fluffy on your back. You heard them gasp, and the weight on your back was gone the next second.

Lifting your head up from their chest, you saw a man with blond, unruly hair looking at you in concern. “Are you okay, miss?”

“Y-yes..” You quickly got off of him and patted the dust off your clothes, not bothering to look at the man. He chuckled lightly in front of you.

“Sorry, I probably should’ve retracted my wings after my patrol. Can you stand up?” The young man held out his hand. You took it, and the both of you got up together.

"There we go. You’re not hurt, are you?” You waved him off, your cheeks still feeling a little warm from the embarrassment.

"No, no, I’m fine.”

He let out a sigh of relief, then bent down to pick up some of the fallen boxes. You kneeled beside him to help. "Thank God, it’d be terrible if my own Quirk ended up hurting someone.”

At the mention of a Quirk, you looked at the red wings that stuck out of his thick jacket. He retracted them a bit so they were shorter now and, not gonna lie, they looked adorable. He suddenly hummed, and you snapped your eyes towards his face instead.

"I know most of the people around this area, but I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” he stated, staring at your face.

"I don’t blame you. My name’s (Y/N), I just recently...” you started, but then you stopped yourself. Was it a good idea to tell him the truth? You were a bit cautious since he was a total stranger after all, and this city’s filled with villains.

"...I moved here recently.”

“That was a lie, wasn’t it?”

You froze in the middle of putting a fruit back into its box. He nodded as your stance basically answered his question.

"...You really were lying, weren’t you?"

You arranged the fruits in the box with your head hung low, apologizing softly. However, he didn’t seem to be bothered at all by the lie.

"Ahaha, don’t look so upset, I’m not mad! You must’ve had a reason to lie." You were surprised that he handled it so easily. You let out a defeated sigh, a tad bit saddened as you were reminded of the reason you were in that situation in the first place.

"Yeah..I don’t remember anything from before I came here.”

"You don’t remember?” He questioned as you gave him the box and he stacked all the boxes on top of each other, the owner of the food stall eagerly thanking you two.

"When I woke up, I was lying in an alley and a man named Dabi started chasing me for no reason. I don’t remember anything before that, even my current name isn’t real. Right now, the Might Agency is taking care of me."

He walked with you out of the area, a few people excitedly greeted him along the way and he waved back casually. Some girls even came up to snap a quick selfie with him. It seemed like the guy was well-known, and for some reason you felt a bit guilty for not recognizing him at all. He then scratched at his goatee, facing you again. "You really are strange."

You shot him a perplexed look. "Am I?"

"Yeah. I mean, you lied about it at first ‘cause ya wanted to hide it, but now you’re spilling your guts to me, and I’m someone you’ve only just met."

You wanted to smack your own face at your own carelessness on the spot. You were surprised you hadn’t gotten into any deep trouble with that blabbermouth of yours. "I’ll be more careful from now on.."

He laughed at you again, and your urge to crawl up into a hole only grew. This dude really wasn’t helping with your embarrassment. "Yeah, that’s probably the best idea. There are a lot of bad people in the world."

He abruptly stopped in his tracks. You walked a little ahead, but looked back at him as he crossed his arms.

"Though, maybe that’s weird for someone you just met to say." He winked at you, a mischievous smirk on his features. You shook your head, assuming that he was just cracking a joke.

"But you seem like a good person."

"Really?" He raised a feathered eyebrow at you curiously. "You really, really think that about me?" You noticed it, but chose to ignore how his voice suddenly got a bit lower.

"Yeah, you’ve been so friendly, and you’re looking out for me. Everyone else in the plaza seems to know and trust you too. Maybe it’s a good thing that I ran into you.”

He stayed silent for a while, his feathers ruffled against each other. Slowly, he blinked and the corners of his lips upturned just when you thought you had offended him.

"Maybe it was."

You exhaled through your nose, unaware of the breath you’d been holding the whole time he didn’t respond. He must’ve heard it because of the laugh he let out after that. You had to admit, although every new experience is interesting, you didn’t want to mess up any new relationships with people.

His eyes flickered to his watch (holy shit, it looked so expensive), then his tiny wings returned to their full size. It then occured to you that he must’ve been the huge ‘bird’ that you saw that morning. "I’d love to stay and chat, (Y/N), but my daily chicken calls."

It was then you saw that the Sun had almost completely gone down. Dinner should be prepared in a few minutes. "I should go home, too." You were about to bid the cheeky blond goodbye, but you realized that you haven’t even gotten his name yet. You were about to ask, but he answered like he just read your mind.

"Hawks. That’s all there is.”

You nodded, and started waving at him. "Then goodbye, Hawks-san."

He gave you a nod, his wings lifted his feet off the ground and he turned to leave. However, he turned back around and floated in the air as if he’d just remembered something.

"Can you.. drop the ‘-san’ from my name? Just Hawks is fine, no need to be so polite. I don’t like formalities anyway."

"Oh, okay then."

"Good! I come to the plaza every Sunday to chill. Meet a few fans here and there, I’m a pro hero after all. But don’t hesitate to greet me next time."

Ahh, that explained all the people that greeted him out of nowhere earlier. You assumed that he was just a regular face there, so naturally everybody recognized him. But the girls taking selfies with him was when you suspected that he was more than that. You really appreciated how humble and low-key he acted around you.

"I will!"

"See ya whenever, (Y/N)!"

>>> [Tap/Click Here for Next Chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/39466222#workskin) <<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any confusion this fanfic might’ve caused. Let me know if there are any mistakes, misunderstandings, or things I should improve on in the comments! Kudos are always appreciated <3


	8. Chapter 3 (Tamaki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short interactions with your chosen character in this chapter, but hey! A new character joins the party! Who could it be?

You’d passed though this area yesterday, but there hadn’t been nearly as many people around back then as there were now. It wasn’t as if the crowd was at a standstill, but it would be impossible to push against its flow. You turned around to look at the agency building. It kept getting further and further away.

‘This road is just a straight shot, so I don’t think I’ll get lost, but...’ You shrugged and simply followed the crowd, but your eyes were peeled nonetheless.

The street ended in the large plaza. Here the crowd thinned out, finally releasing you. You decided to take a break and sat down on a nearby bench to catch your breath. The warm sunlight felt nice. You took the deepest breath as you leaned back against the bench.

“Wait, isn’t that..?” A familiar figure caught your eye within the crowd. You could see the man tugging on the white hood over his face.

“I’m sure I saw him at the meeting... I remember now, that’s Amajiki.” You never spoke directly, but he seemed pretty mature. He had spoken on equal terms with Midoriya and the others despite being a bit timid. They did seem like they were around the same age, so maybe that was why.

The fact that he looked like the shy type might’ve been why you felt drawn to him. You weren’t exactly the most confident either, especially with the awkward introduction during the meeting. You’d kinda made a fool of yourself.

‘Maybe I should say hello.’ Yeah, why not? Wouldn’t be so bad to have another awkward person to talk to, right? Perhaps there was more to him than meets the eye. Gathering your courage, you plunged back into the crowd to find him.

‘I think he was around here... Oh, there he is!’

Before you could call out, though, the white mantle disappeared. You looked around, and it seemed like he had changed directions, now walking towards a different location. You weaved through the crowd towards Tamaki.

“Amajiki!” Hearing your voice, Tamaki stopped. The shaking boy slowly turned around to see who was calling out.

“Oh good, I got your attention...” Relieved, you approached Tamaki.

“Uh, is there something you need..?”

“No, it’s nothing.”

“Then why were you, er... following me?”

“Following you?” He stared at you for a few seconds then quickly looked away, remaining silent until the realization of what you’d been doing finally sunk in.

“I-it’s kinda suspicious for you to follow someone out of the blue...” he said shakily, his fingers fidgeting.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” You bowed deeply, not caring if some passerby’s saw you. “I just wanted to be your frie-“

When you straightened yourself from your bow, he was gone. You didn’t even hear him walk away, and you felt disappointed that your attempt at making a friend had failed.

‘Maybe he thought I was plotting something bad,’ you wondered.

——

Without realizing how much time went by, it’s evening already. Midoriya had mentioned that you’d be having dinner soon, so you decided to go on a stroll real quick.

You walked down the street, admiring how the setting sun dyed the scene a vibrant orange even as you kept one eye on where you’d come from. Eventually, the road ended in a big plaza. It was filled with people just relaxing and enjoying themselves. There were a lot of food stalls, as well.

"What a lovely young lady you are~! I have some delicious apples, interested?”

You turned around to see a friendly young man carrying a box filled to the brim with fruit.

“Oh no, I-“ Just as you were about to decline, a low grumble resounded from your stomach. “...Oh.”

“Haha, your stomach started growling right on cue! I’ll give you a free sample, how about it?”

The fruits looked juicy and tasty enough, but you decided to save your appetite for dinner with Midoriya and the others. "Thank you, but I’ll have to pass.”

“That’s okay, well, next time then!” He quickly bowed then ran off to a food stall. The man had really startled you since you didn’t expect anyone to talk to you. Your hunger in mind, you looked around at the different varieties of food at the stalls.

You were taking a look at a stall with different flavoured mochi when a stack of boxes beside the stall started to wobble. You didn’t pay any mind to it until some kids chasing each other bumped into the boxes, causing it to tumble and fall.

“EEP-!”

You stepped out of the way in time, but you had accidentally stepped on the foot of the person behind you. They let out a yowl, and you tried to turn around to apologize but something soft had hit you from the side, and you fell on them.

They groaned below you, and you scrambled to get up, but you felt something heavy and fluffy on your back. You heard them gasp, and the weight on your back was gone the next second.

Lifting your head up from their chest, you saw a man with blond, unruly hair looking at you in concern. “Are you okay, miss?”

“Y-yes..” You quickly got off of him and patted the dust off your clothes, not bothering to look at the man. He chuckled lightly in front of you.

“Sorry! I probably should’ve retracted my wings after my patrol. Can you stand up?” The young man held out his hand. You took it, and the both of you got up together.

"There we go. You’re not hurt, are you?” You waved him off, your cheeks still feeling a little warm from the embarrassment.

"No, no, I’m fine.”

He let out a sigh of relief, then bent down to pick up some of the fallen boxes. You kneeled beside him to help. "Thank God, it’d be terrible if my own Quirk ended up hurting someone.”

At the mention of a Quirk, you looked at the red wings that stuck out of his thick jacket. He retracted them a bit so they were shorter now and, not gonna lie, they looked adorable. He suddenly hummed, and you snapped your eyes towards his face instead.

"I know most of the people around this area, but I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” he stated, staring at your face.

"I don’t blame you. My name’s (Y/N), I just recently...” you started, but then you stopped yourself. Was it a good idea to tell him the truth? You were a bit cautious since he was a total stranger after all, and this city’s filled with villains.

"...I moved here recently.”

“That was a lie, wasn’t it?”

You froze in the middle of putting a fruit back into its box. He nodded as your stance basically answered his question.

"...You really were lying, weren’t you?"

You arranged the fruits in the box with your head hung low, apologizing softly. However, he didn’t seem to be bothered at all by the lie.

"Ahaha, don’t look so upset, I’m not mad! You must’ve had a reason to lie." You were surprised that he handled it so easily. You let out a defeated sigh, a tad bit saddened as you were reminded of the reason you were in that situation in the first place.

"Yeah..I don’t remember anything from before I came here.”

"You don’t remember?” He questioned as you gave him the box and he stacked all the boxes on top of each other, the owner of the food stall eagerly thanking you two.

"When I woke up, I was lying in an alley and a man named Dabi started chasing me for no reason. I don’t remember anything before that, even my current name isn’t real. Right now, the Might Agency is taking care of me."

He walked with you out of the area, a few people excitedly greeted him along the way and he waved back casually. Some girls even came up to snap a quick selfie with him. It seemed like the guy was well-known, and for some reason you felt a bit guilty for not recognizing him at all. He then scratched at his goatee, facing you again. "You really are strange."

You shot him a perplexed look. "Am I?"

"Yeah. I mean, you lied about it at first ‘cause ya wanted to hide it, but now you’re spilling your guts to me, and I’m someone you’ve only just met."

You wanted to smack your own face at your own carelessness on the spot. You were surprised you hadn’t gotten into any deep trouble with that blabbermouth of yours. "I’ll be more careful from now on.."

He laughed at you again, and your urge to crawl up into a hole only grew. This dude really wasn’t helping with your embarrassment. "Yeah, that’s probably the best idea. There are a lot of bad people in the world."

He abruptly stopped in his tracks. You walked a little ahead, but looked back at him as he crossed his arms.

"Though, maybe that’s weird for someone you just met to say." He winked at you, a mischievous smirk on his features. You shook your head, assuming that he was just cracking a joke.

"But you seem like a good person."

"Really?" He raised a feathered eyebrow at you curiously. "You really, really think that about me?" You noticed it, but chose to ignore how his voice suddenly got a bit lower.

"Yeah, you’ve been so friendly, and you’re looking out for me. Everyone else in the plaza seems to know and trust you too. Maybe it’s a good thing that I ran into you.”

He stayed silent for a while, his feathers ruffled against each other. Slowly, he blinked and the corners of his lips upturned just when you thought you had offended him.

"Maybe it was."

You exhaled through your nose, unaware of the breath you’d been holding the whole time he didn’t respond. He must’ve heard it because of the laugh he let out after that. You had to admit, although every new experience is interesting, you didn’t want to mess up any new relationships with people.

His eyes flickered to his watch (holy shit, it looked so expensive), then his tiny wings returned to their full size. It then occured to you that he must’ve been the huge ‘bird’ that you saw that morning. "I’d love to stay and chat, (Y/N), but my daily chicken calls."

It was then you saw that the Sun had almost completely gone down. Dinner should be prepared in a few minutes. "I should go home, too." You were about to bid the cheeky blond goodbye, but you realized that you haven’t even gotten his name yet. You were about to ask, but he answered like he just read your mind.

"Hawks. That’s all there is.”

You nodded, and started waving at him. "Then goodbye, Hawks-san."

He gave you a nod, his wings lifted his feet off the ground and he turned to leave. However, he turned back around and floated in the air as if he’d just remembered something.

"Can you.. drop the ‘-san’ from my name? Just Hawks is fine, no need to be so polite. I don’t like formalities anyway."

"Oh, okay then."

"Good! I come to the plaza every Sunday to chill. Meet a few fans here and there, I’m a pro hero after all. But don’t hesitate to greet me next time."

Ahh, that explained all the people that greeted him out of nowhere earlier. You assumed that he was just a regular face there, so naturally everybody recognized him. But the girls taking selfies with him was when you suspected that he was more than that. You really appreciated how humble and low-key he acted around you.

"I will!"

"See ya whenever, (Y/N)!"

>>> [Tap/Click Here for Next Chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/39466222#workskin) <<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any confusion this fanfic might’ve caused. Let me know if there are any mistakes, misunderstandings, or things I should improve on in the comments! Kudos are always appreciated <3


	9. Chapter 3 (Kurono)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short interactions with your chosen character in this chapter, but hey! A new character joins the party! Who could it be?

“Hello...” The bell at the door jingled a bit as you opened it, entering the cold clinic. A certain masked man looked up from the counter at the sound, he was currently writing something down in a file.

“Oh, (Y/N)-san. What’s wrong? Not feeling well?”

You let the door close in on itself behind you, approaching the counter and resting your arms on it. “Oh no, I’m feeling quite well. I thought I’d just come visit. Am I in the way?”

“No, no, of course not," he reassured, shaking his head lightly. "Although it’s hard to imagine a normal person deciding to spend their free time in a clinic for fun. What a strange woman you are.”

“But wouldn’t that make you strange too, doctor?”

“Me? What about me?”

‘Hmm...’ There was only a pointed beak where his face should be, there was no mouth but there were small goggles as eyes. It was a peculiar sight. It almost seemed like the darkness had a will of its own.

“You really do look like a crow.”

He sighed, looking down at the file and continuing to write in it. “...I believe you said the same thing to me yesterday.”

“You wear all white and you even have a beak," you pointed out, leaning against the counter to take a closer look at the beak. "Can you fl-“

“No, I cannot," he interrupted, facing you again. “I cannot fly. I doubt I could even glide.”

“O-oh..”

“Why do you look so disappointed?”

"I dunno, I just thought that since you have a beak, you’d have a Quirk that is somehow related to birds. And the first thing that came to mind was ‘Oh, birds can fly, maybe he can fly..?’"

You couldn’t tell what his reaction was because of the mask, but you had a strong feeling that he had a deadpan expression on his face.

“You really think just because I have a beak, I can fly? This is just a mask, that doesn’t mean that I have a bird Quirk.”

Immediately apologizing, you feared that you had offended him once again with another one of your nonsensical comments, but he remained calm. At least that was what it looked like.

“There are a few heroes that have bird-related Quirks, if you’re interested. There’s a winged-hero named Hawks. The man’s too fast for his own good, people quoted. And then there’s Jet-Black Hero Tsukuyomi, who used to intern at Hawks’ agency...” He then stopped writing, closing the file. “I could try to fly, if I wanted to.”

You swear your arms almost slipped across the counter when you started waving him off. “W-wait, no! Why would you do that?!"

“Aren’t you the one who suggested it?”

“I didn’t ask you to fly, I just asked if you could! You’d probably die trying.” His silence was really making you uncomfortable, not to mention you didn’t even know what expression he could be making. “I may have amnesia, but I do know it would be dangerous to throw yourself off a building.”

“I guess you could figure that much out with your imagination..." Standing up from his swivel chair, he placed the file back to its shelf then took out another file beside it. "I’ve seen the aftermath before. Autopsies are part of my job, too. This entire city has tall buildings everywhere, so it isn’t surprising that there would be many. If they’re lucky, a pro hero would come and save them in time. Otherwise... they barely resemble humans at all anymore.”

The sudden change of topic to deaths unsettled you. He’d probably gotten used to them and they barely affect him anymore, but you weren’t. “Aren’t you scared?”

“Scared? What is there to be scared of? The dead can’t harm me. The corpses are nothing to be scared of." Sitting back down, he eerily peered at you through the mask. "But the living... now those are the ones you should fear."

You gulped, unconsciously pushing your body off the counter since you were leaning against it. Continuing his work, he kept speaking. "Is there anything you happen to be afraid of? With your amnesia, though, maybe you won’t be able to think of anything.”

“What I’m scared of...” At most, all you could come up with were villains. You had only encountered one villain so far, which was Dabi, and his blue flames could definitely kill someone, without a doubt. The thought of someone else in the city having a much more life-threatening Quirk terrified you.

"I guess I’m afraid of the villains..?"

He stopped writing.

“You sound unsure.”

"Well, I’m considering the possibility of something else that could scare me more. But at the moment, almost becoming a burnt marshmallow was the most terrifying event of my amnesiac life."

He pondered for a few good seconds, probably confused by your words but then he let out a small snort. Did you just make him laugh?

"So you’ve met Dabi... From that, I assume you’re not afraid of needles?"

You tilted your head, looking up in thought. “If it’s not too big, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Heh, well, that’s good. The fear of needles- aichmophobia to be more precise- is common among the civilians. Creates a lot of trouble for me." He tapped his mask, then turned to you.

"I think you’ll be a very good patient.”

——

Without realizing how much time went by, it’s evening already. Midoriya had mentioned that you’d be having dinner soon, so you decided to go on a stroll real quick.

You walked down the street, admiring how the setting sun dyed the scene a vibrant orange even as you kept one eye on where you’d come from. Eventually, the road ended in a big plaza. It was filled with people just relaxing and enjoying themselves. There were a lot of food stalls, as well.

"What a lovely young lady you are~! I have some delicious apples, interested?”

You turned around to see a friendly young man carrying a box filled to the brim with fruits.

“Oh no, I-“ Just as you were about to decline, a low grumble resounded from your stomach. “...Oh.”

“Haha, your stomach started growling right on cue! I’ll give you a free sample, how about it?”

The fruits looked juicy and tasty enough, but you decided to save your appetite for dinner with Midoriya and the others. "Thank you, but I’ll have to pass.”

“That’s okay, well, next time then!” He quickly bowed then ran off to a food stall. The man had really startled you since you didn’t expect anyone to talk to you. Your hunger in mind, you looked around at the different varieties of food at the stalls.

You were taking a look at a stall with different flavoured mochi when a stack of boxes beside the stall started to wobble. You didn’t pay any mind to it until some kids chasing each other bumped into the boxes, causing it to tumble and fall.

“EEP-!”

You stepped out of the way in time, but you had accidentally stepped on the foot of the person behind you. They let out a yowl, and you tried to turn around to apologize but something soft had hit you from the side, and you fell on them.

They groaned below you, and you scrambled to get up, but you felt something heavy and fluffy on your back. You heard them gasp, and the weight on your back was gone the next second.

Lifting your head up from their chest, you saw a man with blond, unruly hair looking at you in concern. “Are you okay, miss?”

“Y-yes..” You quickly got off of him and patted the dust off your clothes, not bothering to look at the man. He chuckled lightly in front of you.

“Sorry, I probably should’ve retracted my wings after my patrol. Can you stand up?” The young man held out his hand. You took it, and the both of you got up together.

"There we go. You’re not hurt, are you?” You waved him off, your cheeks still feeling a little warm from the embarrassment.

"No, no, I’m fine.”

He let out a sigh of relief, then bent down to pick up some of the fallen boxes. You kneeled beside him to help. "Thank God, it’d be terrible if my own Quirk ended up hurting someone.”

At the mention of a Quirk, you looked at the red wings that stuck out of his thick jacket. He retracted them a bit so they were shorter now and, not gonna lie, they looked adorable. He suddenly hummed, and you snapped your eyes towards his face instead.

"I know most of the people around this area, but I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” he stated, staring at your face.

"I don’t blame you. My name’s (Y/N), I just recently...” you started, but then you stopped yourself. Was it a good idea to tell him the truth? You were a bit cautious since he was a total stranger after all, and this city’s filled with villains.

"...I moved here recently.”

“That was a lie, wasn’t it?”

You froze in the middle of putting a fruit back into its box. He nodded as your stance basically answered his question.

"...You really were lying, weren’t you?"

You arranged the fruits in the box with your head hung low, apologizing softly. However, he didn’t seem to be bothered at all by the lie.

"Ahaha, don’t look so upset, I’m not mad! You must’ve had a reason to lie." You were surprised that he handled it so easily. You let out a defeated sigh, a tad bit saddened as you were reminded of the reason you were in that situation in the first place.

"Yeah..I don’t remember anything from before I came here.”

"You don’t remember?” He questioned as you gave him the box and he stacked all the boxes on top of each other, the owner of the food stall eagerly thanking you two.

"When I woke up, I was lying in an alley and a man named Dabi started chasing me for no reason. I don’t remember anything before that, even my current name isn’t real. Right now, the Might Agency is taking care of me."

He walked with you out of the area, a few people excitedly greeted him along the way and he waved back casually. Some girls even came up to snap a quick selfie with him. It seemed like the guy was well-known, and for some reason you felt a bit guilty for not recognizing him at all. He then scratched at his goatee, facing you again. "You really are strange."

You shot him a perplexed look. "Am I?"

"Yeah. I mean, you lied about it at first ‘cause ya wanted to hide it, but now you’re spilling your guts to me, and I’m someone you’ve only just met."

You wanted to smack your own face at your own carelessness on the spot. You were surprised you hadn’t gotten into any deep trouble with that blabbermouth of yours. "I’ll be more careful from now on.."

He laughed at you again, and your urge to crawl up into a hole only grew. This dude really wasn’t helping with your embarrassment. "Yeah, that’s probably the best idea. There are a lot of bad people in the world."

He abruptly stopped in his tracks. You walked a little ahead, but looked back at him as he crossed his arms.

"Though, maybe that’s weird for someone you just met to say." He winked at you, a mischievous smirk on his features. You shook your head, assuming that he was just cracking a joke.

"But you seem like a good person."

"Really?" He raised a feathered eyebrow at you curiously. "You really, really think that about me?" You noticed it, but chose to ignore how his voice suddenly got a bit lower.

"Yeah, you’ve been so friendly, and you’re looking out for me. Everyone else in the plaza seems to know and trust you too. Maybe it’s a good thing that I ran into you.”

He stayed silent for a while, his feathers ruffled against each other. Slowly, he blinked and the corners of his lips upturned just when you thought you had offended him.

"Maybe it was."

You exhaled through your nose, unaware of the breath you’d been holding the whole time he didn’t respond. He must’ve heard it because of the laugh he let out after that. You had to admit, although every new experience is interesting, you didn’t want to mess up any new relationships with people.

His eyes flickered to his watch (holy shit, it looked so expensive), then his tiny wings returned to their full size. It then occured to you that he must’ve been the huge ‘bird’ that you saw that morning. "I’d love to stay and chat, (Y/N), but my daily chicken calls."

It was then you saw that the Sun had almost completely gone down. Dinner should be prepared in a few minutes. "I should go home, too." You were about to bid the cheeky blond goodbye, but you realized that you haven’t even gotten his name yet. You were about to ask, but he answered like he just read your mind.

"Hawks. That’s all there is.”

You nodded, and started waving at him. "Then goodbye, Hawks-san."

He gave you a nod, his wings lifted his feet off the ground and he turned to leave. However, he turned back around and floated in the air as if he’d just remembered something.

"Can you.. drop the ‘-san’ from my name? Just Hawks is fine, no need to be so polite. I don’t like formalities anyway."

"Oh, okay then."

"Good! I come to the plaza every Sunday to chill. Meet a few fans here and there, I’m a pro hero after all. But don’t hesitate to greet me next time."

Ahh, that explained all the people that greeted him out of nowhere earlier. You assumed that he was just a regular face there, so naturally everybody recognized him. But the girls taking selfies with him was when you suspected that he was more than that. You really appreciated how humble and low-key he acted around you.

"I will!"

"See ya whenever, (Y/N)!"

>>> [Tap/Click Here for Next Chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/39466222#workskin) <<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any confusion this fanfic might’ve caused. Let me know if there are any mistakes, misunderstandings, or things I should improve on in the comments! Kudos are always appreciated <3


	10. Chapter 4

The estate was busier on Monday morning than it had been the day before. You passed by the scouts and interns heading out for the day as you made your way to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning.” You said softly to the empty room as you got yourself some bread, cheese and lettuce. Taking a seat in the same chair you had the previous day, you started making a sandwich. It was Monday, which means that now there might be some more villain attacks in the streets until Sunday.

‘I did see a lot of minors around the building than usual, maybe it really is more dangerous outside today,’ you thought to yourself, looking around the fridge for some mayonnaise.

"Morning. Came here on your own today, huh?"

"Midoriya-san." You looked up and shifted slightly to face him. It seemed he had come for breakfast as well.

"I assumed you would’ve been more shy since this building is full of men, but I guess not." Midoriya gently patted your shoulder before going over to the sink. He plucked an orange from the basket of fruit and rinsed it before taking a plate and knife out of the cabinet.

"Oh, I’m sorry, I just made myself at home.."

"No, it’s quite alright. I’m happy to see you’re getting comfortable." He took a seat next to you, orange and plate in hand. As he cut into the fruit’s skin, a citrusy scent filled the room.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Todoroki-san," you greeted, but he didn’t look your way. Midoriya tossed the still-unpeeled orange at Todoroki. As he caught it, a few droplets of water splashed against his cheek.

"Eat it, I bought it at the market this morning.”

“...Maybe later.” Todoroki wiped the water off his face with the back of his hand as he returned the orange to the fruit basket. Crossing his arms, he leaned against the wall.

"Is there a reason you asked me to wake up early?”

“There is,” Midoriya answered, tapping the table. "Join us over here.”

He passed by both you and Midoriya and set his hand on the back of the furthest chair away from you. Chuckling lightly, Midoriya waved him over.

“A little closer.”

Todoroki took a single step over, only to pull out the second furthest seat away.

“No, no.” Midoriya gestured at the chair in front of him. "The seats across from us are all open.” Todoroki let out a sigh and sat down directly across from Midoriya, diagonal to you.

"Why are you so on guard around (Y/N)?"

He only crossed his arms, leaning against the chair. "It’s only natural to be on guard around an unfamiliar person."

"Heh, that’s true but I don’t think she’s gonna bite. We’re living together, so we might as well relax around each other, right?"

Todoroki gave you a sideways glance that lasted less than a single second. Midoriya rubbed his face in exasperation.

"...What am I going to do with you? I’m sorry, (Y/N). He’s a very guarded person by nature."

"It’s fine," you reassured, though you had to admit you felt a bit upset. The awkwardness in the air was suffocating. "You don’t know anything about me. I understand how Todoroki-san feels.”

"That’s nice, (Y/N)... you’re so much more mature about this than SOME people."

Todoroki rested his elbows on the table and gazed determinedly at the wall, ignoring Midoriya’s obvious jab at him.

"Don’t let him bother you, he’s always like this.” He sighed, biting into his orange. "More importantly, we need to discuss our plans for the day. I was thinking Todoroki-kun and I would show you around our territory," he suggested. "How’s that sound?"

“Bakugou-san won’t be joining us?”

“What, are we not enough for you?” He joked, ruffling your hair.

“Wait, no. I didn’t mean it like that." You waved his hand off, combing through your hair with your fingers. "I was just wondering if he was busy.”

“I think... he should be busy?” He turned to Todoroki again for confirmation.

“Beats me.” Todoroki shook his head slightly, still looking away.

“You can’t really tell what the guy’s gonna do. He’s gone out to ‘get some fresh air’ before, only to return with some new hand grenades.” He awkwardly laughed, scratching his head. It sounded like Bakugou, alright.

"Then that’s fine, I’d like to take a look around the streets.”

"Good! We’ll show you around this city we’re so proud of. Right, Todoroki-kun?" The man still had a serious look on his face, only nodding at Midoriya’s words.

‘Todoroki-san doesn’t seem very enthusiastic about this...’ Just as that thought came to mind, your eyes met Todoroki’s who pursued his lips then.

"I don’t particularly dislike being around you. It’s an order, emotion has nothing to do with it.”

Midoriya leaned down to mutter into your ear, "Todoroki-kun doesn’t have a lot of experience with girls, so he’s not really sure how to behave. That’s why he’s being so prickly. Isn’t he adorable?"

"Midoriya, what are you saying!" Todoroki fumed. You smiled at their little bickering, wondering about how long they’d known each other.

"Just please be nice with (Y/N), for the agency’s sake.”

Todoroki looked back and forth between the two of you before replying, ‘yes,’ in a gruff tone.

——

"The main street in front of the building is obviously ours, but the rest of this area is, too.”

You stopped in the middle of the street and looked over your surroundings. The street was bustling, and the faces of people coming and going were cheerful. There were no armed men to be seen anywhere. The atmosphere didn’t feel very different from Sunday’s at all. Midoriya got closer to you as he returned the greetings of the civilians.

"So, what do you think?"

"I expected a fight to break out any moment.. It’s much more relaxed and peaceful than I’d imagined. I think it’s wonderful."

Midoriya laughed, giving a boyish smile and patted you on the head. Must be a habit of his, but the small gesture was starting to tick you off.

"I’m happy to hear you say that. Our main job is to protect our territory from villains and to mediate fights. It’s unlikely that you’ll get caught up in a fight within our territory, so don’t worry yourself."

"Midoriya," Todoroki spoke up beside him. "Regarding the League. Your assertion that it’s completely safe here is not entirely accurate.."

"Ah that’s right, I almost forgot about that.”

Curiously, you repeated for further explanation. "League?”

“The man who was chasing you, Dabi. He’s part of the League of Villains,” he stated, reminding you of the first person you saw when you first awoke. "From what Kacchan gathered from his patrols, they live an abandoned building outside the territory. They used to own a bar around here, but it had been destroyed a few years ago. They’re quite troublesome, all the agencies have been affected by them. We have to be on the lookout for another attack.”

You hummed understandingly. Midoriya made a satisfied nod and held his hand out to Todoroki.

"Todoroki-kun, do you have any spare change?”

Todoroki groped around in his pockets. After counting out the coins he found, he handed them to Midoriya who thanked him.

‘(Y/N), let’s get something to eat, Todoroki’s treating.”

"Wha-“

"It’s fine, isn’t it, Todoroki-kun?”

He looked as if he was about to protest for a second, but then he relaxed. "...If the boss buys something for me too.”

“Alright, it’s settled!" Was it really, though? Todoroki definitely seemed hesitant. But since he complied to Midoriya’s request, you decided that it was alright for the time being.

"Man, all I had this morning was an orange. I’m already starving. There’s a great takoyaki stand over there, actually. Let’s go, (Y/N).”

Todoroki frowned as he watched over the two of you from behind while you walked down the street lined with food stands. ‘Isn’t your empty stomach your own responsibility? Why do I have to pay for your food?’

"Todoroki-kun, we’re going to leave you behind!"

"Ngh, I’m coming.”

——

"-There’s a little clothing boutique at the end of this street.” He pointed down a huge road with a hand still messy from the takoyaki’s soy sauce. "Just around that corner is a general store, and beyond that is a bookstore. You can buy almost anything within our territory, so I don’t think you’ll be uncomfortable here.”

The three of you walked to the plaza, where it was less crowded than the streets but there wasn’t too little people either. There were more stalls selling different varieties of foods and a small park.

"Midoriya,” Todoroki called out, nodding his head towards a huge statue.

"I won’t forget, Todoroki-kun,” Midoriya retorted, gently elbowing Todoroki’s arm. “In the center of the plaza is a statue of a retired hero, All Might, which was who our territory was named after. It’s a great landmark.”

He approached it, putting one hand on the statue and looking up. You followed suit and glanced up at the statue of the muscular man who posed with his arms rested on his waist, a huge blinding grin on his face. Straining your neck to see how big it was, the statue was almost as tall as the agency building.

"This statue was built in remembrance of one of the greatest heroes in history... The Symbol of Peace, All Might.”

You turned to face Todoroki behind you, and he stepped forward to place his hand on the statue just as Midoriya had.

"He’s alive and well, but ever since an incident from a few years ago, he had to step down from his position as the Number One Hero. His title,” Todoroki added on, turning to Midoriya who kept staring at the statue.

“...And passed it to me.”

There was silence. It wasn’t exactly suffocating, but from it you could guess that the former Symbol of Peace definitely meant something special to Midoriya. Todoroki said his name, and he sighed, motioning you and Todoroki to come closer to him.

“What kid didn’t dream of becoming a great hero, right? It was all I ever wanted to be, it was more than a simple wish. I yearned for it.”

He looked down from the statue, eyes focused on his hand placed on it.

“But... I was Quirkless.”

Shocked, you could feel the sadness radiating from him. You could suddenly feel the hopelessness, the strong urge to just give up and move on. You were about to place a hand on his shoulder like he always did to you as an attempt to comfort, but he continued.

“It was rough. I didn’t accept it when the doctor told me, so I got more desperate.. Trying to pull things towards me with my mind, trying to breathe fire. Nothing worked.”

Hearing him tell you the tale was already heartbreaking enough, you didn’t dare to look at him for fear that you might cry out of pity for him. You kept your eyes forward, staring at the rectangular, iron plate in front of the statue that had the words ‘All Might. Yagi Toshinori. Symbol of Peace.’ carved into it.

“Then one day, the very man I looked up to was suddenly right in front of me. He told me that he was exactly like me. He told me that he knew how I felt.” His hand that rested on the statue curled up into a fist, he looked up from it and at the statue with watery eyes.

“He told me that I could be a hero.”

You sniffled.

He snapped his head towards you, panicking a bit as he saw the tears threatening to come out of your eyes. He grabbed you by the shoulders and shook you gently.

“Ah, (Y/N)-san, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to get this emotional! Uhh, Todoroki-kun, you got a tissue-“

“No, no, it’s fine!” You forced his hands to let go of your shoulders as you wiped at your newly formed tears with the sleeves of your shirt. “Sorry, that was just... I’m just touched by that.”

Midoriya smiled, gazing longingly at the statue. “He really knew how to put a smile on people’s faces.”

“And now it’s your turn,” Todoroki spoke up, a soft smile on his features.

“Right.” Midoriya looked at his hand, opening and closing his fist. “Right.. He passed his Quirk on to me. Now that I’ve got the torch...”

He faced both you and Todoroki, a determined look on his features. “I promise to try my best. I will try my best to save anyone who needs me, no matter how far they are, I’ll stretch as far as I can.

As the next Symbol of Peace.”

A huge wave of determination washed over you all of a sudden. Filling you with hope. Looking at the statue once again, if Midoriya had spoken so highly of him, then he must’ve been an outstanding and amazing hero. After hearing the story, for some reason, you didn’t feel so alone anymore in this world.

"...Now that we’ve finished the tour, I will return to my usual duties.”

Ahhh, you just had to ruin the moment, didn’t you Todoroki? Before his boss could say anything, he had already disappeared into the crowd. Midoriya chuckled, as if he hadn’t just told a very emotional story.

“He just ran off ‘cause he was embarrassed. Wanna walk around a bit more? There’s this ice cream place nearby, if you’re up for dessert.”

Taking one last look at the statue, you trudged along behind Midoriya. "Okay!”

——

WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET?

[Midoriya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/40967933)

[Bakugou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/40968104#workskin)

[Todoroki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/40968158#workskin)

[Hawks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/40968227#workskin)

[Tamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/40968263#workskin)

[Kurono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/40968311#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any confusion this fanfic might’ve caused. Let me know if there are any mistakes, misunderstandings, or things I should improve on in the comments! Kudos are always appreciated <3


	11. Chapter 5 (Midoriya)

“Oh, (Y/N). Having lunch?”

You looked up from your noodles at the sound of Midoriya’s voice at the door. It wasn’t really what you considered a ‘proper’ lunch, but you weren’t too hungry and decided a small cup of instant noodles would do the trick.

“Yeah. Are you eating too, Midoriya-san?”

He shook his head in response. “Nah, I already ate out. Also...” He motioned to the several plastic bags in his hands. Taking a glance, your eyes widened.

“That is a lot of vegetables.”

“Yeah. Carrots, onions, peppers, and all sorts of other stuff. I bought them at the market. There’s a big, open space in front of the statue in the middle of town, right? The market opens there everyday at six and sell all sorts of things, but the main attraction is the food. I always end up buying some and stuffing my face.” Midoriya smiled, poking his own slightly chubby cheeks then putting down the plastic bags on the counter.

“I’d like to go sometime.”

“Oh, you’d go with me?” He perked up, surprising you a bit. You didn’t mean to imply that you wanted to go with him though, you were just interested in finding food and ingredients to try cooking on your own when you had the time. But the more the merrier, right?

“If you don’t mind me tagging along.” You shrugged, standing up to throw away the now empty cup.

“It’s alright. Kacchan and Todoroki-kun never come with me. Though in Todoroki-kun’s case, our schedules don’t match up sometimes. But going with you should be a lot of fun. There are book and clothing vendors that come out too, it’ll be nice,” he explained, crouching down in front of the cabinets under the counter.

Setting the brown paper bag stuffed with vegetables against the leg of the table, he opened up a small cabinet. “Can you help hand over the vegetables while I put them in here?”

You crouched down next to Midoriya, propping the paper bag up with one hand so it wouldn’t fall over and handed the vegetables to Midoriya one by one. “You really bought a lot, didn’t you? Are you gonna cook with all of this?”

“Of course. They’re not just for decoration.” Midoriya brought the onion in his hand close to your face and tickled your nose with the roots. You squealed, pulling away from it. 

“See, it’s real.”

“I could tell just by looking at it, thank you very much.” You scrunched up your nose, scratching it.

Midoriya closed the cabinet door then stood up, still holding the onion, and put his coat on the back of a chair, washing his hands in the sink afterwards. Curious, you decided to ask him.

“You can cook, right?”

“Yep. Though, I do cook like a man, it’s not exactly elegant. You want me to teach you the ropes when you’ve got some free time?” 

“Really?”

“Sure.” He gave two thumbs-up and shot a grin. “Just leave it to me.” 

—— 

“What the fuck is with this pool of mud?” 

Bakugou was about to walk into the kitchen for a snack, but only stopped at the door upon seeing the messy state the kitchen was in. Especially seeing all the brown... broth on the floor, he assumed. 

“It’s not mud! It’s curry!” Midoriya yelled out from across the counter, with a large pot in his hands.

“Didn’t have to fuckin’ yell at me, I could tell from the smell. But why the hell did you make so much? You’re just wasting it.” Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he walked around the spillage then examined the current condition of the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, it’s my fault,” you nervously spoke up from behind Midoriya. “I cut up too many carrots and...”

“Jeez, so you’re the culprit? And freakin’ Deku’s the accomplice.”

“You don’t have to blow it out of proportion like that!” Midoriya exclaimed, putting down the pot on the counter. “It’s not like I’m making poison.”

“It’s poison to my eyes, just get rid of this shit, you two.” Sighing exasperatedly, Bakugou left the kitchen without another word.

“Uhh, what should we do with this mountain of carrots?” You awkwardly asked Midoriya, gesturing to a carrot pile on a cutting board.

“Mountain? Maybe wreckage... or a scrapyard of them, even.”

“...Sorry.”

“No! You don’t have to apologize. Everyone has different strengths. I’m just...” Pausing for a moment, Midoriya looked at the vegetables and sauces splattered all over the counter and floor.

“...Surprised that you don’t have any sense for cooking at all, (Y/N)-san.”

——

“Oi, sorry for making you come with me today.”

Later in the afternoon, Bakugou brought you with him out of the agency to the streets opposite to where you went a few days ago. Midoriya and Todoroki were busy, so it was his turn to give you a short tour. Putting a hand to your lips, you snickered. 

“Bakugou-san apologizing? That’s new.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” You brought your hands up to calm him down, not wanting to attract any attention to yourselves, but it was proven difficult with Bakugou’s easily explosive personality (pun not intended). "Even on Sundays, you’re busy, huh?”

“Well, I’m not so damn busy that I could puke. It’s not like you’re completely unrelated to how busy I am. I have to help ya, remember?” He reminded, glancing at you for a quick second. “It’s been three weeks, how’s your stay?” 

You recalled everything you had done in the past few weeks. They probably weren’t the most eventful days, but for amnesiac person like you, almost everything was a new experience. “Every day is full of surprises. So it’s been fun.” 

He looked at you perplexingly, looking surprised at your response. “You’re so fuckin’ weird.”

“Am I?”

“You don’t know anything in this city. Hell, with the existence of quirks, you probably aren’t even from this world. Someone might’ve brought you here just ‘cause they can travel between dimensions." He stopped walking to wave at someone who recognized him from across the road. "Doesn’t all this shit scare you?”

“I’d thought about it, but it really isn’t scary,” you answered casually. “Experiencing unfamiliar things is pretty exciting. Though, I guess it would seem weird to you, Bakugou-san.”

“Of course it fuckin’ does, but... I guess that makes ya interesting.”

You stiffened as he poked your head, almost in a brotherly sort of way. But with the thick gloves that came with his hero costume, it felt harder than it probably should’ve been.

“Please don’t do that.”

“You deserve it, weirdo.” He smirked at you, only to get a pout from you in return. “I’m just messing with ya. Can’t help torturing those around me. You have to get used to it.” He walked off to a few teenagers calling out his name, presumably his fans, leaving you to catch up with him.

‘Okay..?’

——

“This is...”

“Ya been here before?”

“No, never...” After he chatted with his fans a bit, he led you to an area with an advanced-looking building almost triple the size of the agency. "I didn’t exactly have a reason to, but it looks interesting.”

“This is where all the Pro Heroes gather. Like the main plaza, but only for the heroes. The building’s really safe and secure, villains avoid it ‘cause there’s no fuckin’ way they can beat anyone when they’re outnumbered.”

The two of you walked right outside the entrance, which was protected by a few guards. “Usually, the pro heroes in the higher rankings go here, like Endeavor and Edgeshot. They have really important meetings and shit to discuss what’s going on with the crimes in the city.”

You saw a man with long, black hair in front of you lazily walking in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets. He almost completely passed by the two of you until he suddenly stopped.

“It’s been a while, Bakugou.”

Bakugou startlingly snapped his head towards the man, looking like he was about to yell, but then his posture relaxed upon recognizing him. “Hey, old man, what’re ya doin’ out here?”

“Still the same old, angry student...” He muttered, approaching the both of you. “I’m just patrolling. Is this the woman you found?”

“Yeah, I’m just showing her around.”

“Did you really have to bring her here?" The man glanced at the huge building. "Although it’s safe, the area outside also has a lot more villain attacks, thinking they could defeat the heroes but end up embarrassing themselves."

You looked back and forth between their interactions. You didn’t want to interrupt their little reunion, but you were definitely curious about the scruffy man. Though you could’ve sworn you’ve seen him before.. in a picture of Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, and a whole bunch of other people.

“Oi, (Y/N), this is Aizawa Shouta. Also known as Eraser Head, he can temporarily erase quirks,” he gestured towards the man, who nodded at you. You bowed deeply at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“How energetic...” he commented unenthusiastically. He sure sounded exactly like how he looked...

“And you’re still the same old lazy teacher,” Bakugou retorted.

“I have no intention to change myself.”

You kept looking on, Bakugou eventually sighing at your still confused countenance. “This old man was my teacher back in high school. Not sure if he’s still teaching, but you can ask him about heroes and Quirks if ya want.”

“Oi, I’d rather just teach at school.”

“You’re not teaching her, you’re just giving her information!”

“...That’s basically teaching.”

“And now I wonder how the fuck I survived high school with you as my teacher.” You held back a laugh, finding their bickering quite hilarious. It’s not everyday you get to see Bakugou talk so comfortably with someone. Comfortable, as in, in his own unique and violent way.

“I’m here.”

“Todoroki-san!” You turned around as you heard Todoroki’s fast footsteps approaching. He had a serious look on his face, fire produced on his left hand.

“Let me bring the guest back home. There was a villain not far from here,” he reported, breathing heavily from running earlier.

“What did I tell you.”

“I GET IT, OLD MAN! Jeez, I wonder what stupid shit they did this time. Get on it then, Icyhot.” He produced a flew explosions from his hands, propelling himself up high to the top of a nearby building. Before he went any further, he turned back to you.

“Don’t get into any trouble, ya weirdo!”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine, Bakugou-san?” You yelled back at him with concern.

“I’m used to this. It’s what a hero’s gotta do.”

“Even on a Sunday... Let’s go, guest.” Todoroki started walking without waiting for you to respond. You paused to turn around and spare a short glance towards Bakugou before you hurried after Todoroki.

Aizawa sighed and began to scold the blond. “What were you thinking, bringing a woman who’s unfamiliar with the city to a place like this?”

“Then fuckin’ work with me to keep this place safe, old man. And nobody gets hurt.”

He grumbled, loosening up the binding cloths around his neck. “With her being so excited about new things, that will be difficult.” He then put on his gold goggles before running in the direction of the villains. "Besides, curiosity killed the cat.”

“I can’t really predict what her weirdass will do," Bakugou admitted, eyebrows furrowing. "But at least there’s someone interesting around here for once.”

“...I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

>>> [Tap/Click Here for Next Chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/41030507) <<<


	12. Chapter 5 (Bakugou)

Knocking on the already open door, you entered the living room. “Hello, Bakugou-san.”

“Hey. What’re you doing here? Don’t ya wanna go out to town or something? It’s freaking Sunday,” he pointed out while writing something down on a few papers.

“I’ll go out later...” You sat down on the sofa across from him, noticing the pile of papers on the table. "You sure have a lot of papers there. Do you have work all day?” He scoffed at the question.

“No shit. I was out last night, after all,” He gruffly stated. Looking at the papers on the table in thought, now that he mentioned it...

“I never really see you in the evening. Do you go out on patrol?”

He nodded, seemingly annoyed. Whether at you or the paperwork, you weren’t sure, but he started explaining nevertheless. “Yeah, I did. So all the paperwork gets handed to me today. I take turns with that shithead, Deku, to go on patrols and do the papers.”

Crossing your legs, you leaned against the armrest to watch whatever was shown on TV while also talking with the blond. “Why take turns?”

“So that it’s even, I guess.” He merely shrugged, then clicked his tongue. “Hardly get any rest these days. With all the villains that come out on Saturday nights, they really piss you off.”

You hummed understandingly, focused on the movie. It was about a bunch of superheroes trying to stop a villain with an odd helmet. Typical plot, of course. He suddenly spoke up,

“Isn’t it obvious?”

Lifting your head from your palm, you looked at him in confusion, expecting further input.

“That I’m the more violent one. That’s why fuckin’ Deku assigned me to the days that have higher crime rates. He fights too, considering his powerful Quirk, but he’s friendlier and has to fuckin’ smile all the damn time.” He mimicked Midoriya’s signature ‘I am here!’ grin, then suddenly his face was grumpy again and he waved you off.

“I’d like to be done with this shit ASAP so could ya leave the room? I need a damn break. Can’t exactly get this shit finished with you here.”

You felt bad for being a distraction, but grinned to yourself, deciding to mess with him a bit. "Aww, what a shame, I wanted to know what happens after the two brothers fought--“

"(Y/N)!”

"Okay, okay! I’ll leave.” Laughing lightly, you got off the sofa and made your way to the door, waving at the grumpy hedgehog-like man.

“Hope it goes smoothly, Bakugou-san!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

——

“Oi, sorry for making you come with me today.”

Later in the afternoon, Bakugou brought you with him out of the agency to the streets opposite to where you went a few days ago. Midoriya and Todoroki were busy, so it was his turn to give you a short tour. Putting a hand to your lips, you snickered.

“Bakugou-san apologizing? That’s new.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” You brought your hands up to calm him down, not wanting to attract any attention to yourselves, but it was proven difficult with Bakugou’s easily explosive personality (pun not intended). "Even on Sundays, you’re busy, huh?”

“Well, I’m not so damn busy that I could puke. It’s not like you’re completely unrelated to how busy I am. I have to help ya, remember?” He reminded, glancing at you for a quick second. “It’s been three weeks, how’s your stay?”

You recalled everything you had done in the past few weeks. They probably weren’t the most eventful days, but for amnesiac person like you, almost everything was a new experience. “Every day is full of surprises. So it’s been fun.”

He looked at you perplexingly, looking surprised at your response. “You’re so fuckin’ weird.”

“Am I?”

“You don’t know anything in this city. Hell, with the existence of quirks, you probably aren’t even from this world. Someone might’ve brought you here just ‘cause they can travel between dimensions." He stopped walking to wave at someone who recognized him from across the road. "Doesn’t all this shit scare you?”

“I’d thought about it, but it really isn’t scary,” you answered casually. “Experiencing unfamiliar things is pretty exciting. Though, I guess it would seem weird to you, Bakugou-san.”

“Of course it fuckin’ does, but... I guess that makes ya interesting.”

You stiffened as he poked your head, almost in a brotherly sort of way. But with the thick gloves that came with his hero costume, it felt harder than it probably should’ve been.

“Please don’t do that.”

“You deserve it, weirdo.” He smirked at you, only to get a pout from you in return. “I’m just messing with ya. Can’t help torturing those around me. You have to get used to it.” He walked off to a few teenagers calling out his name, presumably his fans, leaving you to catch up with him.

‘Okay..?’

——

“This is...”

“Ya been here before?”

“No, never...” After he chatted with his fans a bit, he led you to an area with an advanced-looking building almost triple the size of the agency. "I didn’t exactly have a reason to, but it looks interesting.”

“This is where all the Pro Heroes gather. Like the main plaza, but only for the heroes. The building’s really safe and secure, villains avoid it ‘cause there’s no fuckin’ way they can beat anyone when they’re outnumbered.”

The two of you walked right outside the entrance, which was protected by a few guards. “Usually, the pro heroes in the higher rankings go here, like Endeavor and Edgeshot. They have really important meetings and shit to discuss what’s going on with the crimes in the city.”

You saw a man with long, black hair in front of you lazily walking in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets. He almost completely passed by the two of you until he suddenly stopped.

“It’s been a while, Bakugou.”

Bakugou startlingly snapped his head towards the man, looking like he was about to yell, but then his posture relaxed upon recognizing him. “Hey, old man, what’re ya doin’ out here?”

“Still the same old, angry student...” He muttered, approaching the both of you. “I’m just patrolling. Is this the woman you found?”

“Yeah, I’m just showing her around.”

“Did you really have to bring her here?" The man glanced at the huge building. "Although it’s safe, the area outside also has a lot more villain attacks, thinking they could defeat the heroes but end up embarrassing themselves."

You looked back and forth between their interactions. You didn’t want to interrupt their little reunion, but you were definitely curious about the scruffy man. Though you could’ve sworn you’ve seen him before.. in a picture of Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, and a whole bunch of other people.

“Oi, (Y/N), this is Aizawa Shouta. Also known as Eraser Head, he can temporarily erase quirks,” he gestured towards the man, who nodded at you. You bowed deeply at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“How energetic...” he commented unenthusiastically. He sure sounded exactly like how he looked...

“And you’re still the same old lazy teacher,” Bakugou retorted.

“I have no intention to change myself.”

You kept looking on, Bakugou eventually sighing at your still confused countenance. “This old man was my teacher back in high school. Not sure if he’s still teaching, but you can ask him about heroes and Quirks if ya want.”

“Oi, I’d rather just teach at school.”

“You’re not teaching her, you’re just giving her information!”

“...That’s basically teaching.”

“And now I wonder how the fuck I survived high school with you as my teacher.” You held back a laugh, finding their bickering quite hilarious. It’s not everyday you get to see Bakugou talk so comfortably with someone. Comfortable, as in, in his own unique and violent way.

“I’m here.”

“Todoroki-san!” You turned around as you heard Todoroki’s fast footsteps approaching. He had a serious look on his face, fire produced on his left hand.

“Let me bring the guest back home. There was a villain not far from here,” he reported, breathing heavily from running earlier.

“What did I tell you.”

“I GET IT, OLD MAN! Jeez, I wonder what stupid shit they did this time. Get on it then, Icyhot.” He produced a flew explosions from his hands, propelling himself up high to the top of a nearby building. Before he went any further, he turned back to you.

“Don’t get into any trouble, ya weirdo!”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine, Bakugou-san?” You yelled back at him with concern.

“I’m used to this. It’s what a hero’s gotta do.”

“Even on a Sunday... Let’s go, guest.” Todoroki started walking without waiting for you to respond. You paused to turn around and spare a short glance towards Bakugou before you hurried after Todoroki.

Aizawa sighed and began to scold the blond. “What were you thinking, bringing a woman who’s unfamiliar with the city to a place like this?”

“Then fuckin’ work with me to keep this place safe, old man. And nobody gets hurt.”

He grumbled, loosening up the binding cloths around his neck. “With her being so excited about new things, that will be difficult.” He then put on his gold goggles before running in the direction of the villains. "Besides, curiosity killed the cat.”

“I can’t really predict what her weirdass will do," Bakugou admitted, eyebrows furrowing. "But at least there’s someone interesting around here for once.”

“...I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

>>> [Tap/Click Here for Next Chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/41030507) <<<


	13. Chapter 5 (Todoroki)

Walking through the halls bustling with interns and minors (you’ve made friends with quite a few of them, so now they greet you whenever they see you), you made your way to the entrance to go out into the streets. However, hearing footsteps behind you, you turned around and saw the interns’ boss.

“Oh, Todoroki-san. Are you going out too?”

“...If you are,” he replied curtly, only confusing you more.

“Me?”

“Yes.” Todoroki spoke between sighs. “Midoriya has asked me to accompany you when I’m not training the interns, until you become more accustomed to the city. If you’re going out, then... let’s go.” He suddenly walked out the doors without even waiting for your response.

“Oh, wait up!”

——

‘There sure is a lot of people out today.’ You thought to yourself, looking around. You watched as you saw friends hanging out at cafes, and a few kids with their parents looking at Hero merch. However, Todoroki merely stayed silent as he walked behind you.

‘This is a bit awkward, but I’ll have to get used to him staying quiet...’ It made you a bit disappointed, but for some reason, you felt that it was easier to accept if you assumed that was just the kind of person he was.

‘Huh..?’ You stopped abruptly. There was a side street on your right that you hadn’t seen before.

“Todoroki-san, where does this lead?” You asked him, curiously pointing towards it.

Instead of answering you, Todoroki pulled out his phone from his pocket, opened up an app and handed it to you. “A map of our territory. The information you are looking for is on it.”

“Thank you. Um, let’s see... oh, it’s a byroad.” You said, looking back at the street. He still stayed quiet.

‘...Nope, definitely not getting used to it.’ The silence was killing you. The people walking the streets were chatting happily, but between the two of you there was no conversation to speak of. You couldn’t just wait for him to say something. You had to make an effort too, somehow. ‘What to talk about...’

“Todoroki-san, are you not very busy?” You asked while handing him back his phone.

“Excuse me?” The gruff tone that came with when he spoke startled you a bit.

“Well, you went with me even though we didn’t plan to do so in advance. You probably have a lot of free time, so...” With each word that came out of your mouth, another wrinkle seemed to appear on his forehead. You felt like shrinking in shame right then and there.

“I’m only accompanying you because I was told to prioritize protecting you. I have plenty of other work to do.”

“H-huh, must be pretty hard having to take care of me with all your regular work, right..?” You joked, smiling nervously. He shrugged, looking away from you.

“It wouldn’t be difficult if you just stayed in your room.”

Welp, there goes your efforts to get rid of the tension between you two. “...Sorry.” Hearing him scoff at your apology, you dejectedly looked down at your shoes.

‘God, did you just make him mad again? Great job, (Y/N).’ You wanted to kick yourself at that moment. As much as you wanted to befriend him, the distance between the two of you only seemed to be widening. You sighed to yourself in defeat and turned to head back.

“Let’s go back to the agency, then.”

A hand abruptly put itself on your shoulder. Looking back, you saw Todoroki with a calm expression on his face. Well, at least, calmer than usual. He then spoke up, “...It’s fine. I don’t mind continuing like this.”

“But Todoroki-san, being stuck with me is only gonna be bothersome.” You tried reasoning with him, but he shook his head and let his hand fall to his side.

“I don’t have the right to restrict your actions. It’s my duty to follow you where you want to go.”

“Duty... I want you to have fun too, Todoroki-san. It’s Sunday, and it’s usually safer in the streets, right? It’s not fair if I’m the only one having fun.” He only stayed quiet, unresponsive.

“At least, that’s how I feel.” You shrank back as he turned his sharp gaze towards you.

“Don’t worry about me. Just spend your time as you see fit.”

“But-“

“I said it was fine,” he interrupted. “Don’t worry, just pretend I’m not even here. Let’s go.” Walking off, he still left you feeling a bit guilty. You slowly followed his trail.

‘Todoroki-san..’

——

“Oi, sorry for making you come with me today.”

Later in the afternoon, Bakugou brought you with him out of the agency to the streets opposite to where you went a few days ago. Midoriya and Todoroki were busy, so it was his turn to give you a short tour. Putting a hand to your lips, you snickered.

“Bakugou-san apologizing? That’s new.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” You brought your hands up to calm him down, not wanting to attract any attention to yourselves, but it was proven difficult with Bakugou’s easily explosive personality (pun not intended). "Even on Sundays, you’re busy, huh?”

“Well, I’m not so damn busy that I could puke. It’s not like you’re completely unrelated to how busy I am. I have to help ya, remember?” He reminded, glancing at you for a quick second. “It’s been three weeks, how’s your stay?”

You recalled everything you had done in the past few weeks. They probably weren’t the most eventful days, but for amnesiac person like you, almost everything was a new experience. “Every day is full of surprises. So it’s been fun.”

He looked at you perplexingly, looking surprised at your response. “You’re so fuckin’ weird.”

“Am I?”

“You don’t know anything in this city. Hell, with the existence of quirks, you probably aren’t even from this world. Someone might’ve brought you here just ‘cause they can travel between dimensions." He stopped walking to wave at someone who recognized him from across the road. "Doesn’t all this shit scare you?”

“I’d thought about it, but it really isn’t scary,” you answered casually. “Experiencing unfamiliar things is pretty exciting. Though, I guess it would seem weird to you, Bakugou-san.”

“Of course it fuckin’ does, but... I guess that makes ya interesting.”

You stiffened as he poked your head, almost in a brotherly sort of way. But with the thick gloves that came with his hero costume, it felt harder than it probably should’ve been.

“Please don’t do that.”

“You deserve it, weirdo.” He smirked at you, only to get a pout from you in return. “I’m just messing with ya. Can’t help torturing those around me. You have to get used to it.” He walked off to a few teenagers calling out his name, presumably his fans, leaving you to catch up with him.

‘Okay..?’

——

“This is...”

“Ya been here before?”

“No, never...” After he chatted with his fans a bit, he led you to an area with an advanced-looking building almost triple the size of the agency. "I didn’t exactly have a reason to, but it looks interesting.”

“This is where all the Pro Heroes gather. Like the main plaza, but only for the heroes. The building’s really safe and secure, villains avoid it ‘cause there’s no fuckin’ way they can beat anyone when they’re outnumbered.”

The two of you walked right outside the entrance, which was protected by a few guards. “Usually, the pro heroes in the higher rankings go here, like Endeavor and Edgeshot. They have really important meetings and shit to discuss what’s going on with the crimes in the city.”

You saw a man with long, black hair in front of you lazily walking in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets. He almost completely passed by the two of you until he suddenly stopped.

“It’s been a while, Bakugou.”

Bakugou startlingly snapped his head towards the man, looking like he was about to yell, but then his posture relaxed upon recognizing him. “Hey, old man, what’re ya doin’ out here?”

“Still the same old, angry student...” He muttered, approaching the both of you. “I’m just patrolling. Is this the woman you found?”

“Yeah, I’m just showing her around.”

“Did you really have to bring her here?" The man glanced at the huge building. "Although it’s safe, the area outside also has a lot more villain attacks, thinking they could defeat the heroes but end up embarrassing themselves."

You looked back and forth between their interactions. You didn’t want to interrupt their little reunion, but you were definitely curious about the scruffy man. Though you could’ve sworn you’ve seen him before.. in a picture of Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, and a whole bunch of other people.

“Oi, (Y/N), this is Aizawa Shouta. Also known as Eraser Head, he can temporarily erase quirks,” he gestured towards the man, who nodded at you. You bowed deeply at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“How energetic...” he commented unenthusiastically. He sure sounded exactly like how he looked...

“And you’re still the same old lazy teacher,” Bakugou retorted.

“I have no intention to change myself.”

You kept looking on, Bakugou eventually sighing at your still confused countenance. “This old man was my teacher back in high school. Not sure if he’s still teaching, but you can ask him about heroes and Quirks if ya want.”

“Oi, I’d rather just teach at school.”

“You’re not teaching her, you’re just giving her information!”

“...That’s basically teaching.”

“And now I wonder how the fuck I survived high school with you as my teacher.” You held back a laugh, finding their bickering quite hilarious. It’s not everyday you get to see Bakugou talk so comfortably with someone. Comfortable, as in, in his own unique and violent way.

“I’m here.”

“Todoroki-san!” You turned around as you heard Todoroki’s fast footsteps approaching. He had a serious look on his face, fire produced on his left hand.

“Let me bring the guest back home. There was a villain not far from here,” he reported, breathing heavily from running earlier.

“What did I tell you.”

“I GET IT, OLD MAN! Jeez, I wonder what stupid shit they did this time. Get on it then, Icyhot.” He produced a flew explosions from his hands, propelling himself up high to the top of a nearby building. Before he went any further, he turned back to you.

“Don’t get into any trouble, ya weirdo!”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine, Bakugou-san?” You yelled back at him with concern.

“I’m used to this. It’s what a hero’s gotta do.”

“Even on a Sunday... Let’s go, guest.” Todoroki started walking without waiting for you to respond. You paused to turn around and spare a short glance towards Bakugou before you hurried after Todoroki.

Aizawa sighed and began to scold the blond. “What were you thinking, bringing a woman who’s unfamiliar with the city to a place like this?”

“Then fuckin’ work with me to keep this place safe, old man. And nobody gets hurt.”

He grumbled, loosening up the binding cloths around his neck. “With her being so excited about new things, that will be difficult.” He then put on his gold goggles before running in the direction of the villains. "Besides, curiosity killed the cat.”

“I can’t really predict what her weirdass will do," Bakugou admitted, eyebrows furrowing. "But at least there’s someone interesting around here for once.”

“...I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

>>> [Tap/Click Here for Next Chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/41030507) <<<


	14. Chapter 5 (Hawks)

Taking a look at the shops around the plaza, you saw a certain oversized bird land in front of the All Might statue. Seeing as there wasn’t a lot of people around the plaza, you assumed that none of his fans would be approaching him. You ran up to him, waving lightly.

“Hey, Hawks!”

Snapping his head towards you, he gave a bright grin of his own. “Oh, (Y/N)! You’re here!”

“Yeah, I’ve got nothing better to do, really.” You awkwardly laughed to yourself, rubbing the back of your neck. “Are you busy, though?”

“A little, I’m on patrol now but I’m about to have my break.” Hawks gave an apologetic look, then set his gaze upon a place behind you. He pointed towards it with a thumb. “You can take a seat in that restaurant. Maybe you could eat something while you’re waiting.”

Turning back, you saw a small restaurant that looked cozy with a few people inside. You nodded at him. “Sure thing.”

He left you to fly up to one of the buildings. Looking around, he looked at every direction for any suspicious behavior within the crowd or alleyways.

‘Must be hard to be a Pro Hero... maybe I shouldn’t have come.’ You were at a bit of a loss, but, unable to simply slink off quietly at this point, you walked towards the small restaurant that he pointed at and sat at one of the empty tables for two.

You looked at the menu, but it was then that you remembered you had left your money back at the agency. Considering that you had planned to buy something for yourself, but somehow you forgot to bring some. You heard the bell at the entrance ring, signalling someone entering.

“Sorry to keep ya waiting. Have you decided on something to eat?” Hawks sat down in the seat in front of you, looking at you expectantly.

A bit embarrassed, you admitted softly, “Um... I don’t have any money.”

“Hey, don’t worry. It’s my treat.” He patted his chest then took out his wallet from his pocket. You tried to push the wallet back to him.

“Hawks, you shouldn’t—.”

“Really, just pick whatever you like.” He pushed your hands away then put the menu in front of you again. He only kept smiling at you, probably decided on what to eat already.

Hesitantly, you pointed to something random on the menu. “Alright, got it. I’ll be right back, lil’ chickadee.” With a promising wink, he walked off to the counter to order.

——

It wasn’t long until Hawks returned with your food, since there wasn’t a lot of people in the restaurant to begin with. You’ve never tried it before, so you chose tiramisu. Taking a small bite, you hummed at the delicious taste.

“How is it, is it tasty?” Hawks asked, while biting into one of his chicken wings.

“It is! This is amazing!” You take another bite with a smile, Hawks chuckling at your reaction.

“Of course it is, that’s why I come here often.” He took a sip of his drink, then started explaining. “It gets busy, but I get it since their chicken wings are to die for. I always come here after patrol just to eat, and now I’ve finally got someone to talk to.”

“But it must be rough,” you started, “Trying to protect the people in this city, capturing villains and such...” You shot him a sympathetic look, but he shrugged off your statement.

“It really is, but I’m used to it. It’s worth it seeing the people in this city smile at least. If it makes them feel happy and safe with my presence.” Grinning, he finished the last of his chicken wings.

“Like right now, it makes me happy to see you smile.”

You simply laughed, feeling flattered by his words. Finishing your tiramisu, Hawks perked up and ruffled his large feathers. “Glad you enjoy the tiramisu!”

“Hawks! Mommy, it’s the number two hero, Hawks!”

You both looked at where the voice came from, and there was a small boy at the entrance jumping excitedly. His mom was holding his hand beside him, shyly smiling at Hawks.

“Oh, there’s a lil’ fan.” Hawks sat up from his seat, looking back at you. “Well, if the kid holds me up for too long, don’t wait for me.” Giving a small salute, you gave one right back at him with a chuckle.

“Don’t get into any trouble, chickadee!”

——

“Oi, sorry for making you come with me today.”

Later in the afternoon, Bakugou brought you with him out of the agency to the streets opposite to where you went a few days ago. Midoriya and Todoroki were busy, so it was his turn to give you a short tour. Putting a hand to your lips, you snickered.

“Bakugou-san apologizing? That’s new.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” You brought your hands up to calm him down, not wanting to attract any attention to yourselves, but it was proven difficult with Bakugou’s easily explosive personality (pun not intended). "Even on Sundays, you’re busy, huh?”

“Well, I’m not so damn busy that I could puke. It’s not like you’re completely unrelated to how busy I am. I have to help ya, remember?” He reminded, glancing at you for a quick second. “It’s been three weeks, how’s your stay?”

You recalled everything you had done in the past few weeks. They probably weren’t the most eventful days, but for amnesiac person like you, almost everything was a new experience. “Every day is full of surprises. So it’s been fun.”

He looked at you perplexingly, looking surprised at your response. “You’re so fuckin’ weird.”

“Am I?”

“You don’t know anything in this city. Hell, with the existence of quirks, you probably aren’t even from this world. Someone might’ve brought you here just ‘cause they can travel between dimensions." He stopped walking to wave at someone who recognized him from across the road. "Doesn’t all this shit scare you?”

“I’d thought about it, but it really isn’t scary,” you answered casually. “Experiencing unfamiliar things is pretty exciting. Though, I guess it would seem weird to you, Bakugou-san.”

“Of course it fuckin’ does, but... I guess that makes ya interesting.”

You stiffened as he poked your head, almost in a brotherly sort of way. But with the thick gloves that came with his hero costume, it felt harder than it probably should’ve been.

“Please don’t do that.”

“You deserve it, weirdo.” He smirked at you, only to get a pout from you in return. “I’m just messing with ya. Can’t help torturing those around me. You have to get used to it.” He walked off to a few teenagers calling out his name, presumably his fans, leaving you to catch up with him.

‘Okay..?’

——

“This is...”

“Ya been here before?”

“No, never...” After he chatted with his fans a bit, he led you to an area with an advanced-looking building almost triple the size of the agency. "I didn’t exactly have a reason to, but it looks interesting.”

“This is where all the Pro Heroes gather. Like the main plaza, but only for the heroes. The building’s really safe and secure, villains avoid it ‘cause there’s no fuckin’ way they can beat anyone when they’re outnumbered.”

The two of you walked right outside the entrance, which was protected by a few guards. “Usually, the pro heroes in the higher rankings go here, like Endeavor and Edgeshot. They have really important meetings and shit to discuss what’s going on with the crimes in the city.”

You saw a man with long, black hair in front of you lazily walking in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets. He almost completely passed by the two of you until he suddenly stopped.

“It’s been a while, Bakugou.”

Bakugou startlingly snapped his head towards the man, looking like he was about to yell, but then his posture relaxed upon recognizing him. “Hey, old man, what’re ya doin’ out here?”

“Still the same old, angry student...” He muttered, approaching the both of you. “I’m just patrolling. Is this the woman you found?”

“Yeah, I’m just showing her around.”

“Did you really have to bring her here?" The man glanced at the huge building. "Although it’s safe, the area outside also has a lot more villain attacks, thinking they could defeat the heroes but end up embarrassing themselves."

You looked back and forth between their interactions. You didn’t want to interrupt their little reunion, but you were definitely curious about the scruffy man. Though you could’ve sworn you’ve seen him before.. in a picture of Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, and a whole bunch of other people.

“Oi, (Y/N), this is Aizawa Shouta. Also known as Eraser Head, he can temporarily erase quirks,” he gestured towards the man, who nodded at you. You bowed deeply at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“How energetic...” he commented unenthusiastically. He sure sounded exactly like how he looked...

“And you’re still the same old lazy teacher,” Bakugou retorted.

“I have no intention to change myself.”

You kept looking on, Bakugou eventually sighing at your still confused countenance. “This old man was my teacher back in high school. Not sure if he’s still teaching, but you can ask him about heroes and Quirks if ya want.”

“Oi, I’d rather just teach at school.”

“You’re not teaching her, you’re just giving her information!”

“...That’s basically teaching.”

“And now I wonder how the fuck I survived high school with you as my teacher.” You held back a laugh, finding their bickering quite hilarious. It’s not everyday you get to see Bakugou talk so comfortably with someone. Comfortable, as in, in his own unique and violent way.

“I’m here.”

“Todoroki-san!” You turned around as you heard Todoroki’s fast footsteps approaching. He had a serious look on his face, fire produced on his left hand.

“Let me bring the guest back home. There was a villain not far from here,” he reported, breathing heavily from running earlier.

“What did I tell you.”

“I GET IT, OLD MAN! Jeez, I wonder what stupid shit they did this time. Get on it then, Icyhot.” He produced a flew explosions from his hands, propelling himself up high to the top of a nearby building. Before he went any further, he turned back to you.

“Don’t get into any trouble, ya weirdo!”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine, Bakugou-san?” You yelled back at him with concern.

“I’m used to this. It’s what a hero’s gotta do.”

“Even on a Sunday... Let’s go, guest.” Todoroki started walking without waiting for you to respond. You paused to turn around and spare a short glance towards Bakugou before you hurried after Todoroki.

Aizawa sighed and began to scold the blond. “What were you thinking, bringing a woman who’s unfamiliar with the city to a place like this?”

“Then fuckin’ work with me to keep this place safe, old man. And nobody gets hurt.”

He grumbled, loosening up the binding cloths around his neck. “With her being so excited about new things, that will be difficult.” He then put on his gold goggles before running in the direction of the villains. "Besides, curiosity killed the cat.”

“I can’t really predict what her weirdass will do," Bakugou admitted, eyebrows furrowing. "But at least there’s someone interesting around here for once.”

“...I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

>>> [Tap/Click Here for Next Chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/41030507) <<<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any confusion this fanfic might’ve caused. Let me know if there are any mistakes, misunderstandings, or things I should improve on in the comments! Kudos are always appreciated <3


	15. Chapter 5 (Tamaki)

“Amajiki!”

The pointy-eared man stiffened and turned around upon hearing your voice call out to him, visibly relaxing when he saw your face. “You... what do you need today?”

“Nothing in particular.” You walked up to him with a small grin, casually putting your hands into the pockets of your jacket.

“...Then why are you talking to me?”

You internally finched at the bluntness of his question, but reminded yourself that this was just how he is since he has a hard time talking to people in general. “Should I not?”

“No, there’s no law against it...” He fiddled with his cape, nervously looking at the ground. “But I hardly know you. We’re from different territories, too, it’d be rarer for us to meet.”

“There’s no harm in making new friends, though, right?” You sat down at a nearby bench, patting the empty space beside you. Hesitantly, he accepted your invitation and sat down as well. “We still live in the same city though, regardless of how often we bump into each other.”

He hummed in response, the both of you observing the people on the sidewalks. “But still, it’s hard to stay friends when you barely see each other...”

You merely shrugged, a bit saddened by his words. “Can’t we keep in touch?”

“Well... I’m a Pro Hero, so I’ll be very busy on most days.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...” He looked down at his feet, his black locks covered his face. “I’ll be busy as long as there are villains in the city.”

You sadly looked at him. “That’s a shame, really... We’re close enough that we can talk like this, but because of the fear that something might happen to someone at any moment, we limit ourselves. It feels like a waste.”

Getting only silence in response, you snapped out of your thoughts and waved your hands around profusely. “Oh, sorry! I just kept babbling even though I know you’ve got your hands full with your hero work.”

“I d-don’t really mind...” he stammered, trying to reassure you. Taking a quick look at the time on his phone, he slowly stood up. “Err, I’m sorry, but I need to be going soon... My lunch break is almost over.”

“Okay, that’s alright, Amajiki.” Standing up from your seat, you awkwardly stayed there for a second, wanting to ask him something.

“Um... Can I talk to you again?”

He only blinked at you, then quickly directed his gaze towards the ground again. “Well...”

“...No?”

“I can’t promise that I’ll be free, but go for it, i-if... you want.” He stuttered out, still looking at the ground. You flashed a smile at him, nonetheless.

“Okay, thank you Amajiki!

——

“That girl... What was her name again..? I think it was-“

“You’re thinkin’ ‘bout (Y/N), right?”

“Gah-!” Tamaki flinched and immediately held up his arms in an ‘X’ position. Recognizing the blond above him, he lowered his arms. “D-don’t startle me like that...”

“Sorry, sorry, Maki!” With a wide grin, Hawks landed on the ground in front of him. “I was wondering what you were talking about.”

“You saw us?”

“Yeah, I was patrolling up on a building. Don’t worry, you don’t have to tell me the details.” He patted Tamaki’s back, then looked in the direction where you walked off to.

“She’s cute, don’t you think?”

Tamaki pulled his hood down over his face in embarrassment. “I... I don’t know anything about that.”

“Because you’re still a kid, huh?” Hawks smirked at him, who was fidgeting in place.

“I-I’m an adult, I’m just a few years younger than you, Hawks-san...”

“I have no idea how old you kids are, but what’s important is that you’re younger than me.” Hawks replied bluntly, attempting to lift Tamaki’s hood with a feather.

“You act like you’re younger, though...” Tamaki pointed out, trying to shoo away the feather with a hand. “And you’re even shorter than Yaoyorozu-san-“

“Definitely not! I’ve grown taller! I’m sure of it!”

Tamaki only sighed, starting to make his way to his agency with Hawks following closely behind, clearly waiting for an answer. “I don’t know if she’s c-cute or not.. but she is a bit strange. She’s really friendly like Hadou-san.”

Putting a hand on his chin, Hawks looked up as if contemplating his answer. Tamaki just hoped he didn’t misunderstand his words. Then he nooded, looking satisfied with his answer.

“Probably not as energetic as Nejire, but I get your point.” Hawks smiled, then suddenly took off to a nearby building to continue patrolling. “See ya later, Tamaki!”

Once the energetic oversized bird left him alone, he let out a breath he didn’t realize he held with relief then quickly returned to his agency.

——

“Oi, sorry for making you come with me today.”

Later in the afternoon, Bakugou brought you with him out of the agency to the streets opposite to where you went a few days ago. Midoriya and Todoroki were busy, so it was his turn to give you a short tour. Putting a hand to your lips, you snickered.

“Bakugou-san apologizing? That’s new.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” You brought your hands up to calm him down, not wanting to attract any attention to yourselves, but it was proven difficult with Bakugou’s easily explosive personality (pun not intended). "Even on Sundays, you’re busy, huh?”

“Well, I’m not so damn busy that I could puke. It’s not like you’re completely unrelated to how busy I am. I have to help ya, remember?” He reminded, glancing at you for a quick second. “It’s been three weeks, how’s your stay?”

You recalled everything you had done in the past few weeks. They probably weren’t the most eventful days, but for amnesiac person like you, almost everything was a new experience. “Every day is full of surprises. So it’s been fun.”

He looked at you perplexingly, looking surprised at your response. “You’re so fuckin’ weird.”

“Am I?”

“You don’t know anything in this city. Hell, with the existence of quirks, you probably aren’t even from this world. Someone might’ve brought you here just ‘cause they can travel between dimensions." He stopped walking to wave at someone who recognized him from across the road. "Doesn’t all this shit scare you?”

“I’d thought about it, but it really isn’t scary,” you answered casually. “Experiencing unfamiliar things is pretty exciting. Though, I guess it would seem weird to you, Bakugou-san.”

“Of course it fuckin’ does, but... I guess that makes ya interesting.”

You stiffened as he poked your head, almost in a brotherly sort of way. But with the thick gloves that came with his hero costume, it felt harder than it probably should’ve been.

“Please don’t do that.”

“You deserve it, weirdo.” He smirked at you, only to get a pout from you in return. “I’m just messing with ya. Can’t help torturing those around me. You have to get used to it.” He walked off to a few teenagers calling out his name, presumably his fans, leaving you to catch up with him.

‘Okay..?’

——

“This is...”

“Ya been here before?”

“No, never...” After he chatted with his fans a bit, he led you to an area with an advanced-looking building almost triple the size of the agency. "I didn’t exactly have a reason to, but it looks interesting.”

“This is where all the Pro Heroes gather. Like the main plaza, but only for the heroes. The building’s really safe and secure, villains avoid it ‘cause there’s no fuckin’ way they can beat anyone when they’re outnumbered.”

The two of you walked right outside the entrance, which was protected by a few guards. “Usually, the pro heroes in the higher rankings go here, like Endeavor and Edgeshot. They have really important meetings and shit to discuss what’s going on with the crimes in the city.”

You saw a man with long, black hair in front of you lazily walking in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets. He almost completely passed by the two of you until he suddenly stopped.

“It’s been a while, Bakugou.”

Bakugou startlingly snapped his head towards the man, looking like he was about to yell, but then his posture relaxed upon recognizing him. “Hey, old man, what’re ya doin’ out here?”

“Still the same old, angry student...” He muttered, approaching the both of you. “I’m just patrolling. Is this the woman you found?”

“Yeah, I’m just showing her around.”

“Did you really have to bring her here?" The man glanced at the huge building. "Although it’s safe, the area outside also has a lot more villain attacks, thinking they could defeat the heroes but end up embarrassing themselves."

You looked back and forth between their interactions. You didn’t want to interrupt their little reunion, but you were definitely curious about the scruffy man. Though you could’ve sworn you’ve seen him before.. in a picture of Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, and a whole bunch of other people.

“Oi, (Y/N), this is Aizawa Shouta. Also known as Eraser Head, he can temporarily erase quirks,” he gestured towards the man, who nodded at you. You bowed deeply at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“How energetic...” he commented unenthusiastically. He sure sounded exactly like how he looked...

“And you’re still the same old lazy teacher,” Bakugou retorted.

“I have no intention to change myself.”

You kept looking on, Bakugou eventually sighing at your still confused countenance. “This old man was my teacher back in high school. Not sure if he’s still teaching, but you can ask him about heroes and Quirks if ya want.”

“Oi, I’d rather just teach at school.”

“You’re not teaching her, you’re just giving her information!”

“...That’s basically teaching.”

“And now I wonder how the fuck I survived high school with you as my teacher.” You held back a laugh, finding their bickering quite hilarious. It’s not everyday you get to see Bakugou talk so comfortably with someone. Comfortable, as in, in his own unique and violent way.

“I’m here.”

“Todoroki-san!” You turned around as you heard Todoroki’s fast footsteps approaching. He had a serious look on his face, fire produced on his left hand.

“Let me bring the guest back home. There was a villain not far from here,” he reported, breathing heavily from running earlier.

“What did I tell you.”

“I GET IT, OLD MAN! Jeez, I wonder what stupid shit they did this time. Get on it then, Icyhot.” He produced a flew explosions from his hands, propelling himself up high to the top of a nearby building. Before he went any further, he turned back to you.

“Don’t get into any trouble, ya weirdo!”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine, Bakugou-san?” You yelled back at him with concern.

“I’m used to this. It’s what a hero’s gotta do.”

“Even on a Sunday... Let’s go, guest.” Todoroki started walking without waiting for you to respond. You paused to turn around and spare a short glance towards Bakugou before you hurried after Todoroki.

Aizawa sighed and began to scold the blond. “What were you thinking, bringing a woman who’s unfamiliar with the city to a place like this?”

“Then fuckin’ work with me to keep this place safe, old man. And nobody gets hurt.”

He grumbled, loosening up the binding cloths around his neck. “With her being so excited about new things, that will be difficult.” He then put on his gold goggles before running in the direction of the villains. "Besides, curiosity killed the cat.”

“I can’t really predict what her weirdass will do," Bakugou admitted, eyebrows furrowing. "But at least there’s someone interesting around here for once.”

“...I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

>>> [Tap/Click Here for Next Chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/41030507) <<<


	16. Chapter 5 (Kurono)

Entering through the doors of the clinic, Kurono looked up from his papers when he heard your footsteps approaching.

“(Y/N)? You look healthy. You aren’t here for medical treatment, I assume.” He tapped his mechanical beak, staring at you intently.

“I came to hang out.” You simply said. As always, you couldn’t tell what he was thinking, but you were sure that he still thought your actions were odd but chose not to point them out.

“I see.. well, I have nothing to do at the moment, so I don’t mind.” He put away the stack of papers, making you think that he actually did have work to do. The papers were already put away before you could say anything about it, though. “You shouldn’t expect me to always be able to talk to you, though.”

Nodding quietly, you sat at a chair close to the counter. “I understand.”

“So, why the clinic of all places? It’s Sunday, it’s a chance for you to visit locations outside of Might territory, right?”

“I mean, there may be a lower crime rate but I’d rather not take any chances, so...” Trailing off, you struggled to think of a topic to talk about. Then you suddenly realized something.

“Oh, speaking of territories, which agency do you belong to, doctor?”

He only looked at you in silence, presumably expecting a clarification. You cleared your throat, the awkwardness getting to you a bit. “I heard that everyone in this town belongs to one. So, what about you, doctor?”

“I’m not affiliated with any agency. If I were forced to declare an affiliation, it would be this clinic.” He bluntly replied, resting his entwined hands on the counter. You laughed at his answer.

“You’re so mysterious and enigmatic, I never have any idea what you’re thinking,” you stated. He stayed silent again, and you thought you had offended him somehow.

“...Did I say something bad?”

“Now that is a good question.” He stood up from his chair, walking around the counter then leading against it while still facing you. He crossed his arms and spoke up, “Agency associations have nothing to do with me. I am a doctor, and they are my patients. I’ll heal any injured person who comes here. That is my role.”

You put a finger against your lips, pondering a bit. “Then that must make you the top person in town, if everyone is under your care, right?” He sighed and looked at the cold, tiled floor.

“Nah, I’m just a doctor in a small clinic. There’s better doctors than me in bigger hospitals, like Recovery Girl. You’ve heard of her, right? I have no interest in social standing, so it doesn’t really click for me, but...”

He looked up and made eye contact with you through his mask. “Well, I guess it’s not a terrible thought.”

——

“Oi, sorry for making you come with me today.”

Later in the afternoon, Bakugou brought you with him out of the agency to the streets opposite to where you went a few days ago. Midoriya and Todoroki were busy, so it was his turn to give you a short tour. Putting a hand to your lips, you snickered.

“Bakugou-san apologizing? That’s new.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” You brought your hands up to calm him down, not wanting to attract any attention to yourselves, but it was proven difficult with Bakugou’s easily explosive personality (pun not intended). "Even on Sundays, you’re busy, huh?”

“Well, I’m not so damn busy that I could puke. It’s not like you’re completely unrelated to how busy I am. I have to help ya, remember?” He reminded, glancing at you for a quick second. “It’s been three weeks, how’s your stay?”

You recalled everything you had done in the past few weeks. They probably weren’t the most eventful days, but for amnesiac person like you, almost everything was a new experience. “Every day is full of surprises. So it’s been fun.”

He looked at you perplexingly, looking surprised at your response. “You’re so fuckin’ weird.”

“Am I?”

“You don’t know anything in this city. Hell, with the existence of quirks, you probably aren’t even from this world. Someone might’ve brought you here just ‘cause they can travel between dimensions." He stopped walking to wave at someone who recognized him from across the road. "Doesn’t all this shit scare you?”

“I’d thought about it, but it really isn’t scary,” you answered casually. “Experiencing unfamiliar things is pretty exciting. Though, I guess it would seem weird to you, Bakugou-san.”

“Of course it fuckin’ does, but... I guess that makes ya interesting.”

You stiffened as he poked your head, almost in a brotherly sort of way. But with the thick gloves that came with his hero costume, it felt harder than it probably should’ve been.

“Please don’t do that.”

“You deserve it, weirdo.” He smirked at you, only to get a pout from you in return. “I’m just messing with ya. Can’t help torturing those around me. You have to get used to it.” He walked off to a few teenagers calling out his name, presumably his fans, leaving you to catch up with him.

‘Okay..?’

——

“This is...”

“Ya been here before?”

“No, never...” After he chatted with his fans a bit, he led you to an area with an advanced-looking building almost triple the size of the agency. "I didn’t exactly have a reason to, but it looks interesting.”

“This is where all the Pro Heroes gather. Like the main plaza, but only for the heroes. The building’s really safe and secure, villains avoid it ‘cause there’s no fuckin’ way they can beat anyone when they’re outnumbered.”

The two of you walked right outside the entrance, which was protected by a few guards. “Usually, the pro heroes in the higher rankings go here, like Endeavor and Edgeshot. They have really important meetings and shit to discuss what’s going on with the crimes in the city.”

You saw a man with long, black hair in front of you lazily walking in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets. He almost completely passed by the two of you until he suddenly stopped.

“It’s been a while, Bakugou.”

Bakugou startlingly snapped his head towards the man, looking like he was about to yell, but then his posture relaxed upon recognizing him. “Hey, old man, what’re ya doin’ out here?”

“Still the same old, angry student...” He muttered, approaching the both of you. “I’m just patrolling. Is this the woman you found?”

“Yeah, I’m just showing her around.”

“Did you really have to bring her here?" The man glanced at the huge building. "Although it’s safe, the area outside also has a lot more villain attacks, thinking they could defeat the heroes but end up embarrassing themselves."

You looked back and forth between their interactions. You didn’t want to interrupt their little reunion, but you were definitely curious about the scruffy man. Though you could’ve sworn you’ve seen him before.. in a picture of Midoriya, Bakugou, Todoroki, and a whole bunch of other people.

“Oi, (Y/N), this is Aizawa Shouta. Also known as Eraser Head, he can temporarily erase quirks,” he gestured towards the man, who nodded at you. You bowed deeply at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“How energetic...” he commented unenthusiastically. He sure sounded exactly like how he looked...

“And you’re still the same old lazy teacher,” Bakugou retorted.

“I have no intention to change myself.”

You kept looking on, Bakugou eventually sighing at your still confused countenance. “This old man was my teacher back in high school. Not sure if he’s still teaching, but you can ask him about heroes and Quirks if ya want.”

“Oi, I’d rather just teach at school.”

“You’re not teaching her, you’re just giving her information!”

“...That’s basically teaching.”

“And now I wonder how the fuck I survived high school with you as my teacher.” You held back a laugh, finding their bickering quite hilarious. It’s not everyday you get to see Bakugou talk so comfortably with someone. Comfortable, as in, in his own unique and violent way.

“I’m here.”

“Todoroki-san!” You turned around as you heard Todoroki’s fast footsteps approaching. He had a serious look on his face, fire produced on his left hand.

“Let me bring the guest back home. There was a villain not far from here,” he reported, breathing heavily from running earlier.

“What did I tell you.”

“I GET IT, OLD MAN! Jeez, I wonder what stupid shit they did this time. Get on it then, Icyhot.” He produced a flew explosions from his hands, propelling himself up high to the top of a nearby building. Before he went any further, he turned back to you.

“Don’t get into any trouble, ya weirdo!”

“Are you sure you’ll be fine, Bakugou-san?” You yelled back at him with concern.

“I’m used to this. It’s what a hero’s gotta do.”

“Even on a Sunday... Let’s go, guest.” Todoroki started walking without waiting for you to respond. You paused to turn around and spare a short glance towards Bakugou before you hurried after Todoroki.

Aizawa sighed and began to scold the blond. “What were you thinking, bringing a woman who’s unfamiliar with the city to a place like this?”

“Then fuckin’ work with me to keep this place safe, old man. And nobody gets hurt.”

He grumbled, loosening up the binding cloths around his neck. “With her being so excited about new things, that will be difficult.” He then put on his gold goggles before running in the direction of the villains. "Besides, curiosity killed the cat.”

“I can’t really predict what her weirdass will do," Bakugou admitted, eyebrows furrowing. "But at least there’s someone interesting around here for once.”

“...I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

>>> [Tap/Click Here for Next Chapter!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812334/chapters/41030507) <<<


	17. Chapter 6

‘I wonder where we’re going...’

If the both of you were returning to the agency, surely you both would have just made a turn around the corner of the street, but Todoroki kept walking straight. You assumed that there was something he had to do, so you didn’t ask. Besides, he knew the streets well so you doubted he made a wrong turn.

‘He sure walks fast,’ you thought to yourself. He smoothly slipped through the crowds, not paying any mind to you chasing after him. You started getting worried that you’ll be separated at this rate.

“Todoroki-san, please wai-OOF!” You ran into Todoroki’s back with a hard smack. You looked up at him, pouting, as you clutched your nose.

“What?”

“Th-that’s my line. Why did you suddenly stop..?”

“Weren’t you the one who asked me to wait?” He stated as if it was obvious. Technically, he wasn’t wrong.

“I did say that, but...” You sighed, not bothering to explain. “Thanks for listening, though.” His gaze shifted from you to his right hand. He didn’t say a word, he just stared at it.

“What’s wrong?”

“...Nothing. I can hear your footsteps. I won’t leave you behind, alright?” He reassured you, still looking forward. “Let’s go.”

You both started walking in the same direction again, but only this time you were beside him instead of chasing him from behind. It kinda seemed like he had slowed down a little. Was he trying to match your pace?

——

At the end of the street was an area unlike those in the Might territory. You haven’t gone this far in the streets. This territory must belong to another agency, but it’s Sunday, so it should be fine for Todoroki to be here.

“We’re here.”

“Huh?”

You set your sights upon a huge building in front of you. It must’ve been a restaurant since it had a name in huge, neon lights on top of the building. This wasn’t like any other restaurant you’ve seen before, though. It was bigger than usual, and there were many civilians entering, eager to try out the food.

Hearing some familiar voices, you looked at the streets where there were two people shouting and holding some signs. Studying them closely, you could’ve sworn you’ve seen them before at the meeting.

“Those two were...”

“Get your takoyaki while they’re still hot!”

Nejire was standing in the middle of the street, energetically waving her hand towards the restaurant. Her other hand was making a sign float and spin in midair, with her Quirk you assumed.

Behind her was Mirio, flashing a bright smile towards a group of kids, who were laughing in his presence and hugging him. Some of them even asked for autographs.

“They’re two of the members of The Big Three. Do you remember them?” Todoroki asked from beside you.

“Yeah, I learned their names at the meeting.” He nodded slightly and approached Nejire, with you following along. Both Nejire and Mirio were wearing their hero costumes, and you were mesmerized by the colourful and unique designs.

“Oh, if it isn’t Shouto!” Mirio greeted, waving an arm at Todoroki, who nodded in response.

“Hey, hey, Todoroki-kun!” Nejire excitedly ran towards the two of you, a light skip in her steps. Mirio trudged along, his large red cape majestically flowing behind him.

Nejire stared at you in awe, pinching your cheeks playfully and giggling to herself. You managed an awkward smile somehow, unable to form any words. “Hey, hey, she’s cute, isn’t she? Hey, Toogata-san!”

Mirio laughed boisterously with his arms on his hips. “She sure is! What brings you here, Shouto? With the woman, too. You hardly ever bring anyone with you!”

“Hey, aren’t you the girl sitting between Deku-kun and Todoroki-kun? Right?” She asked, her hands still pinching your cheeks.

“Y-yesh, dash me,” you managed to let out.

“What’re you doing here? Oh, do you plan on staying in our territory? We wouldn’t mind having someone cute like you!” You were unable to answer any of her questions because she was asking a lot at once, not to mention she was pinching your cheeks. Fortunately, Mirio stopped her.

“She just got here, Nejire. They’re probably here on a little tour.” Nejire pouted at Mirio’s statement. With a whine, she finally let go of your cheeks.

“Oh, no, we’re not here for a tour...” Rubbing your sore cheeks, a lightbulb seemed to go off in Mirio’s head.

“Ahaha! Is it a date, then?” He yelled out, shocking you that he would think so.

“N-no!”

“Mirio, calm down...” Behind Mirio, you saw Tamaki walking towards the four of you. He probably just finished his patrol.

“Amajiki?” You called out. He turned his head towards you and nervously nodded in return.

“Maybe you two should listen to what he has to say... Hadou-san, you can’t just jump into conclusions like that.” Tamaki reasoned, Nejire puffing her cheeks at him. Todoroki sighed, deciding to get this over with.

“I’m only here to buy some food.”

“Oh, right, it’s Sunday! It’s been a few weeks, but you’re still sticking to the same routine, I see!” Mirio exclaimed, patting Todoroki’s back.

“Then what about the girl? If she isn’t here to stay, then why did you bring her?” Nejire insisted, looking determined to befriend you.

“Hadou-san.”

“Heyyy, I’m sorry! I really need a girl friend, alright?” Well, she sure seemed desperate...

‘I wonder who we’re doing this errand for...’ You wondered. Your confusion only increased though when Todoroki nodded his head towards you.

“Well, she is the one buying, actually.”

“Huh? I am?” You snapped your head towards him in surprise. He leaned in to your height.

“You are, aren’t you?” You stopped talking as Todoroki gave you a meaningful look. ‘He must have his reasons.’ Playing along, you nodded in agreement.

“Oh, really? Well, help yourself! We have all kinds of food here! They all cost almost the same, so just pick whatever looks appetizing to you!” Mirio directed you to the front of the store where there was a menu.

‘What should I pick?’ You observed the menu, looking over all the options. There was yakitori, ramen, okonomiyaki, and many more. Apparently, their takoyaki is their bestselling dish! There were also some sweets, like mochi and melon buns. You held your chin and hummed as you tried to make a decision.

“...Third from the top left.”

“Huh?” While you hadn’t been paying attention, Todoroki had stood close beside you. He’d whispered into your ear quietly so that only you could hear him.

“Third from the top left,” he repeated.

You looked at the option, and the picture showed thin noodles served with dipping sauce or hot broth. It was soba.

“So, which one do you want?” Nejire asked, blinking owlishly at you.

“Um, how about... Soba.”

“Hey, that’s Todoroki-kun’s favourite!”

She took your order, and you waited at the tables outside of the restaurant for about fifteen minutes for the soba to be done. You happily chatted with Nejire and got to know her better while Todoroki caught up with Mirio and Tamaki.

A worker walked out of the restaurant, handing Nejire the soba in a takeout box. Thanking the worker, she passed the box on to you.

“Alrighty! Thanks for buying our food!”

“I’ll pay.” Todoroki took out his wallet while Mirio held out his hand expectantly. He looked at the two of you suspiciously.

“Hmm, are you sure it’s not a da—“

“No. She was just hungry.”

Mirio laughed loudly again, pocketing the money. “If you say so~ Let us know what you think about the food next time you come by, if you feel like it!”

“Sure thing!” Before you could walk away with Todoroki, Nejire suddenly grabbed your hand.

“What is it, Hadou-san?”

“Just be yourself with us! Also, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t call me ‘Hadou-san’. We’re friends now, right, right? Just ‘Nejire’ is perfect!”

“We won’t be seeing her often, though, Nejire!” Mirio reminded, looking at Nejire sympathetically.

“I knooow, but it’s been a while since I had a girl friend around! Yuyu’s off on her studies, and I’ve been busy with all this hero stuff! Nothing wrong with a new friend, right, (Y/N)-chan?” You gave her a small, kind smile.

“...Yes.”

“Yay!” Clapping her hands enthusiastically, she hugged you tightly afterwards. You tried hugging her back, but you couldn’t really do so in her tight grip.

“How can you do that so easily, Hadou-san...” Tamaki said with both envy and nervousness, shaking lightly. You giggled seeing him in this state.

“Anyhow, we’re happy to meet you too, (Y/N)!” Mirio said, ruffling your hair a bit.

“Thank you.” You squeezed Nejire’s hand back. You were glad that you made some new friends from another agency, although you weren’t so sure about Tamaki who fidgeted anxiously behind his blond boss.

“Wait.” Speaking of Tamaki, he stopped you and Todoroki from going further. “I’ll escort you out of our territory. It’s getting late, and even though it’s Sunday, we can’t risk anything.”

“...We don’t need an escort.” Todoroki curtly replied, but Tamaki had already walked over to a nearby building.

“I’ll keep my distance so nobody suspects anthing, don’t worry.” He began clambering up the fire escape of the building. In mere seconds, he was at the top, looking down at the two of you. Todoroki slumped his shoulders, unable to reject Tamaki’s offer.

“...Let’s go, guest.”

“Bye bye, (Y/N)-chan!” Looking back, Nejire and Mirio were happily waving at you.

“Goodbye, Nejire! Toogata!”

——

“Todoroki-san, are you intentionally slowing yourself down?”

“Yeah. Don’t get the wrong idea, I’m not doing it as a favor. I don’t want any villains to see what you’re doing.”

Now that he mentioned it, the two of you were passing by a lot of alleyways. Although there were no signs of any villains in them so far, he kept a close eye on you. As well as Tamaki, who was on top of the buildings, constantly moving from one to another. It amazed you how swift his movements were.

“Is it bad if I’m seen?” You asked him.

“Having the villains take advantage of you because you’re with me isn’t exactly a situation I’d like to get into,” he simply said.

Although you were unsure what exactly he meant, whether he didn’t want to deal with you or because he just wanted to keep you safe, but you had decided earlier on that he was the type of person that had a hard time expressing themselves. Todoroki-san might be a really kind person after all.

“Why are you smiling?”

“You’re actually a really nice person, you know that?” You directed your giddy smile at him. He only looked at you incredulously and didn’t say a word.

“...Todoroki-san?”

“Nothing.. you just startled me with that odd comment.” He awkwardly scratched his cheek and kept his gaze forward.

“Was there really something odd about what I said?” No answer. Maybe you said something you shouldn’t have. You cocked your head to the side, puzzled, but you couldn’t figure out what you’d done wrong. Trying to find a new conversation topic, you looked around the street.

“Oh, that’s right. Did Midoriya-san ask you to buy the soba?” Still no response.

“Was it Bakugou-san?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Right...” You really were no good at this, you just keep offending Todoroki.

“...The soba is delicious.”

He was looking down at the takeout box in your hands with a glint in his eyes. Remembering Nejire’s remark earlier about soba being his favourite food, you connected the dots right then and you widened your eyes. “Does that mean these are-“

He looked away from you and you bit your tongue. Does that mean he wanted to eat the soba himself? Suddenly, the soba seemed unusually special to you.

“Would you mind accompanying me on a slight detour?”

You looked at him in confusion. “A detour?”

The two of you made your way to a back alley bordered by The Big Three’s territory and Might territory on the other. By the time you got there, the sky was already dyed a deep crimson. Tamaki had vanished without a trace, seeing as it was the end of The Big Three’s territory.

“This is it... I’m sure this is where I first awoke.” He had told you to take him to the place where you first remember waking up. Todoroki just quietly stared at the ground, deep in thought.

“Todoroki-san?”

“...You really don’t remember anything before that?” His words following the long silence made you blink. “When I returned from my patrols, you were lying on the couch. Your situation was explained to me, but I just couldn’t make sense of it.. Do you really have no memories before then?

“Yeah..” You said sadly, trying to crush a small pebble under your shoe. He let out a deep breath.

“I understand that you’re not with the villains, but still—“

Suddenly, an explosion came out of nowhere. A shockwave erupted in front of you, strong enough to make your hair fly back and pin your clothes to your bodies. Todoroki held out an arm in front of him, trying to see clearly.

“What was that?!”

The wall of the alley you two were in was now destroyed and in pieces, the white smoke that came from the hole causing the both of you to cough. Several figures were outlined in the smoke, and a familiar man stepped out from among them.

“Well, hello again, lady.” With an intense stare, the ravenette greeted you coldly.

“Dabi...”

“Hmph, so you remember my name?” He snorted and unclenched both of his fists, aiming one of his hands towards you. “You really shouldn’t have tried to get in our business.”

“You’ll have to get through me first.” Todoroki raised a hand and pushed you back, moving in front of you to protect you. Dabi let out a pitiful, half-hearted laugh.

“You’re outnumbered. You should’ve fled when you had the chance,” he snarled, gesturing for the other people behind him to come forward. They all looked threatening and ready to attack at any second.

“-Get him.”

At Dabi’s command, the other people behind him charged forward. Todoroki put his right foot in front of him then a huge pile of ice suddenly emerged. It pushed them back and blocked their way, but a few managed to jump over. With his left hand, he threw a blast of flames at a blonde girl and a man in a black and grey suit, briefly stalling their advances as they collapsed to the ground, coughing.

“Go back to the agency!” He yelled out to you.

“But Todoroki-san—!”

“I’ll hold them off! Just go!!” He quickly made an ice wall with his foot between you and him, leaving you no choice but to heed his words and run back to the agency. Dabi angrily growled at his actions.

“Tch, you better be ready for what’s coming.”

Lowering his body into a fighting stance, he glared daggers at the villain, as if challenging him. “I’m always ready.”

You were running just like you had on that fateful day, fleeing the exact same man from the exact same place. Unlike that fateful day, now you were familiar with the streets and the people you passed. Even if you’d stayed, there was nothing you could’ve done in that situation. You didn’t have a Quirk to defend or attack with, and you would’ve only made things harder for Todoroki.

“Oh, (Y/N)-san! Why’re you in a hurry?”

Not far from where you currently were, you saw Midoriya walking on the sidewalk, and Bakugou beside him looking a bit worn out with a few scratches and bruises all over his body. You guessed that they were from the villain that he fought with Aizawa earlier.

“Midoriya-san! Bakugou-san!”

“What’s wrong? Is someone chasing you?” Once you reached him, you felt your knees buckle underneath you but Midoriya was quick to help you up. Taking deep breaths, you spoke up,

“No one’s chasing me, but Todoroki-san... Dabi is attacking him!”

Both of their eyes widened, Midoriya looking in the direction you just came from. “So the explosion earlier was him?”

“He said he’ll hold them off so I could get away..” you told reluctantly, feeling guilty for leaving Todoroki to deal with the villains alone.

“Wait, ‘them’? It wasn’t just Dabi?”

“Then it must be the rest of the League. We need get back to the agency.” Bakugou started running back to the agency, pulling out his phone.

“You’re going back?” You questioned in surprise. Midoriya tugged on your arm and the both of you started chasing after Bakugou. “But what about Todoroki-san?”

“He’ll manage on his own, (Y/N)-san,” Midoriya tried to reassure, but it wasn’t enough to shake off your worries.

“But he was outnumbered! If we don’t hurry, he’ll-“

“If you got this far without any injuries, then he’s putting up a damn well fight! That’s what fuckin’ matters! He’s a Pro Hero, after all,” Bakugou retorted harshly, then started talking to someone on the phone. You turned to Midoriya once again, hoping that he would talk some sense into the blond.

“Midoriya-san—!”

“I’m sorry, but I agree with Kacchan.” He shot you an apologetic look. “Don’t worry, Kacchan’s sending some scouts out, but you need to return to the agency with us. This isn’t anything Todoroki-kun can’t handle.”

Although you were aware that Midoriya knew Todoroki for longer than you had, but still you weren’t so sure about his words.

Proceed to Next Chapter? >>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any confusion this fanfic might’ve caused. Let me know if there are any mistakes, misunderstandings, or things I should improve on in the comments! Kudos are always appreciated <3


	18. Chapter 7

All three of you were currently in Midoriya’s office. He had displayed a map of the city on a huge screen at the end of a table. You and Bakugou were sitting at the table, across Midoriya who walked back and forth while talking to someone on the phone. Moments later, he sighed then hung up.

“The scouts are reporting that they couldn’t find Todoroki-kun in the alley.”

“No.. was he kidnapped?”

“They probably took him to their hideout.” Bakugou stood up from his seat then walked over to the screen, tracing a finger to encircle a few small areas. “As you can see from the map, the territories are all defended by walls. The people who live in areas outside the territories are usually the villains.”

“If they kidnapped him, they’re definitely somewhere between our territory and the Big Three’s territory. You can’t enter or leave territories at night without authorized access, so they couldn’t have gone far,” Midoriya explained, then added, “They’ve been the biggest and strongest group of villains for years, and they keep gaining new members. We have more skirmishes with these guys than anyone else.”

“They’re composed of people who don’t agree with society’s idea of ‘heroes’,” Bakugou spoke up, making quotation marks at the last word. “That said, up until now it’s still unclear exactly where Dabi himself came from. Nobody knows his true identity.”

Bakugou then tapped on the screen a few times, pulling up a picture of the villain. The only information beside his picture was his current alias, possible age and affiliations.

“Though... We might have an idea of who he is.”

His words confused you a bit, but you didn’t pry into it. Midoriya switched off the screen before standing up and stretching, with Bakugou who was about to walk out of the room to talk to some interns. You were surprised by how normal the two of them were acting.

“Then, what are we going to do about Todoroki-san?”

“Did you not hear him earlier? The League of Villains is one of the strongest villain groups, we can’t just get in there and grab Half and Half,” Bakugou retorted, walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

“He ‘is’ an important part of the agency, and protecting you, one of our guests, is a part of his job... but these are separate issues.” Midoriya managed a small smile to try to comfort you, then he gently put a hand on your shoulder.

“It’s very risky, but there’s no need for you to worry about it or get involved. We’ll handle it.”

You nodded, but then you let your thoughts wander elsewhere. ‘How could I just ‘not’ get involved..?’

——

You begrudgingly made it back to your room, but the deep pit in your stomach did not go away in the slightest. You couldn’t just forget about Todoroki. You couldn’t help but think that it was your fault they got in this situation.

Groaning in frustration, you rubbed your temple as you sat on the bed to think, then you saw a small white box on the table.

‘Oh, Todoroki-san’s soba...’ You’d forgotten you had them. The soba had long gone cold and the box was slightly crushed.

‘If only I hadn’t been there, then Todoroki-san wouldn’t be...’

You gulped as a vortex of guilt engulfed you. Dabi was clearly chasing you, after all. For whatever reason, you didn’t know. You shook your head, trying to shed your anxiety that Todoroki might already be—

‘If I could at least help...’

Recalling the alley that you had woken up in, you got off your bed and ran out of your room.

——

Sneaking out of the agency was easier than you thought it would be, seeing as all the scouts and interns were in the meeting room talking to Bakugou. Maybe it was because it was a Sunday evening, but the streets were just as busy now as they were earlier in the day.

You took a quick look at the All Might statue and tried to envision the map Midoriya showed you as you looked around.

‘...Right, that way.’

Eventually, you got out of the Might territory. You’d made a few wrong turns, but you managed to make your way past the walls. Even though the city had been so crowded, the area around you now was completely desserted.

‘This was the area that Bakugou-san mentioned...’ You walked down the silent street to find the alleyway. Once you turned around a few corners, you could see the alleyway with the wall that had been blown to smithereens earlier in between two buildings, one taller than the other. Taking a deep breath, you stepped further into the alley.

You were all alone and going to a dangerous place. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t afraid, but hey, you’ve already gotten this far. You can do this.

Cheering yourself on with the chill of the night making you shiver a bit, you heard voices coming from the building on your left, along with the sound of grunting and hitting. You looked around to find a way to enter the building unnoticed. Seeing a small opening on the wall, you climbed up the dumpster and looked through it. The moonlight you’d been relying on earlier barely seeped into the room, but there were shadows at the back of the room in constant motion.

Looking down, you saw a few boxes and crawled through the opening as your eyes acclimated to the darkness. The faint moonlight was still enough to light the way, and you were glad that the boxes didn’t cave in when you got on top of them.

You could see some light coming from further in the room, and heard bickering. You didn’t know who the voices belonged to, though, but you could tell there were several men and a female.

“Hey, you!”

You snapped your head around, startled by the voice beside you.

“You’re the woman Dabi’s been looking for, ain’t ya?!”

He had a black and gray mask on, and the areas around his eyes crinkled as he grabbed your arm, dragging you towards another room. You struggled, but the grip on your arm was too strong for you to pull away. Welp, there goes your plans.

“Hey ya’ll! The prey came to get caught!” Instantly, the men and woman in the room stopped chattering to stare at you.

“Haha, now that’s cute! Better tell Dabi right away, Spinner!”

The woman with blonde hair tied up into two buns giggled, talking to a giant, green.. lizard?

“Hey, slow down!” the masked man beside you exclaimed. “He said he’d be out until morning.”

“Right, right, he said something like that.” She lazily waved him off, slowly sauntering towards you. You felt a chill down your spine once you saw the creepy grin on her face. Puckering up her lips, she poked your face curiously. “Then... how about I get a taste before we hand her over to him? She’s a real cutie!”

“Cut it out! We don’t need her for anything, Dabi just wanted to get ‘er. Let’s tie her up with the hot-headed icicle.” The man shoved her in annoyance, groaning.

You perked up hearing the nickname. ‘Todoroki-san..?’

“Just a taste couldn’t hurt, right? Right, lil’ lady? You look so~ adorable!” The woman reached out and roughly grabbed your face. The smell of blood coming from her made you turn away.

“Let her go, Toga-chan! Unless ya want Dabi to burn you! Be a good girl and stay with Kurogiri and the others.” He tugged you along by the arm, leading you to a small door. “I think that’d be preferable to becoming a chicken nugget like him!”

“Tch, gimme a break, I haven’t had a girl disguise in a while...” You felt slightly relieved when she finally let go of your face and walked away.

Of course, you couldn’t be completely relaxed in your current situation. All you could do was keep walking forward as the man dragged you to a room.

“Making a fuss ain’t gonna do you any good, a’ight?” He quickly put your arms and legs in cuffs then shoved you to a corner, before leaving the room and locking it. Feeling something soft against your arm, you looked up to see Todoroki blankly staring at you.

“...Why are you here?”

“Haha, funny story. I, uhh..” Shifting your position in embarrassment, you muttered out, “...wanted to help.”

“What do you think I was buying time for..? You needed to get back to the agency safely.” He sighed exhasperatedly, then opened up his mouth, probably to start lecturing you, but you decided to interrupt.

“I know that! But, Midoriya-san and Bakugou-san were acting so normally, and told me not to get involved. I felt guilty, and—“

“That was a natural decision. They’re one of the top Pro Heroes, they should be level-headed and remain calm. They couldn’t risk jumping straight into danger.”

“But still, you all seem to be close friends... Shouldn’t they be more worried? Besides, it’s my fault this happened to you.” You sadly glanced down at your tied up limbs, avoiding eye contact with him. “I can’t just stand by and do nothing. Thought I’d do a bit of negotiating with Dabi and whatnot.”

Todoroki furrowed his brows, deep in thought. “Did you really think you could just negotiate with these people? Don’t be an idiot, these people are villains. Can’t you imagine the hell they might put you through?”

“I... I know everything’s going to be okay. I was alone in the beginning anyway. You all have done so much for me.” Gathering your courage, you lifted your head. “I just wanted to bring you home, Todoroki-san.”

He stayed silent for a moment, letting your words sink in. After all this time he gave you the cold shoulder, even though you were a guest, the fact that you went this far to save him baffles his mind. Maybe even makes him feel a bit guilty.

“I protect the agency, the people of the city with my heart and soul. Those came with being a hero. Not only are you a guest, but Midoriya has asked me to treat you as a member of the agency.”

Finally, he glanced at you. It was the first time you had seen him with such a calm look on his face.

“...You are not alone.”

An explosion was heard from outside the room. You nervously backed away from the door by instinct, but then you heard a familiar voice. The both of you widened your eyes in surprise.

“They’re here.”

——

“Well, hello there! You guys sure know how to keep this place intact, even after we wrecked it last time.” Kicking a piece of debris out of the way, he feigned kindness with a smile.

“Shit! It’s Deku!” A villain yelled out, pulling out a gun in panic.

“Oh, no. You better put those weapons down, I mean no harm,” Midoriya reassured, waving his hands with a grin. “I hear that you have something that doesn’t belong to you. For both our sakes, why don’t you just hand them over without making a fuss?”

“It ain’t up for discussion! Like the League is soft enough to give up its hostages!” Spinner spat out, the other villains stood behind him threateningly.

His eyes merely darkened, narrowing at them. “I see. Well, you leave me no choice then. Brace yourselves, League of Villains...”

Snapping his fingers, another explosion destroyed the wall even further, revealing the group of Pro Heroes waiting to strike.

All of them had their hands up, ready to use their respective Quirks, and in their own positions preparing to attack. There was Bakugou with the Big Three, Kirishima and Mina from the Mitsu Agency, as well as Hawks and Endeavor.

“...Because we are here!”

——

Hearing the door click open, a huge man which you recognized as Fat Gum entered with a woman who had long, dark green hair tied up into a bow. Fat Gum cheered at the sight of you two. “We found them!”

“Kero.”

They both quickly helped you get out of the cuffs, and you proceeded to thank them. “Thanks so much, you two.”

Fat Gum beamed at you, roughly patting you and Todoroki on your backs. “Ain’t a problem, (Y/N)!”

“I don’t think we’ve met yet. I’m Asui Tsuyu, but everyone mostly refers to me as ‘Froppy’.” The woman introduced herself, curiously staring at you with a finger on her chin. You shot her a smile and shook her hand.

“Seems like a lot of Pro Heroes came,” Todoroki stated.

“Sure did! But things seem to have quieted down there. C’mon, fellas!” Fat Gum then gestured for the three of you to follow him outside.

Todoroki picked a jacket up off the ground and put it over your shoulders. You didn’t even realize until now, but you were trembling quite a lot. Either from the coldness of the night, or fear, you were unsure. He put his hand on your back and started walking with you.

You heard some pained groans once you were out of the room. A few bodies strewn here and there, and some blood on the villains. Heroes littered the room, most of them had just a few scratches or none at all. You made eye contact with Midoriya who was talking to a police officer, then he started making his way towards you.

“Todoroki-kun! (Y/N)! Glad to see that you two are alright."

“OI, (Y/N)!!”

You started sweating once you heard the loud voice, bracing yourself. “Oh boy, here he goes.”

“Don’t fucking go sneaking off into villain territory on your own next time, you little SHIT!” he yelled right in front of your face, his expression furious.

“...I’m sorry—“

“YOU COULD’VE FUCKIN’ DIED, YA KNOW!!“

“Kacchan, please.” Midoriya patted his explosive friend’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. Like it was that easy. He only rubbed his fist into your head, making you shrink further down into the ground in shame.

“Deku! The police will take it from here, and there are no casualties within the heroes. We’ll head back to our territories now,” Mirio announced.

Midoriya nodded. “Good, thanks for your help Lemillion.”

“Have a good night, you all!” He waved as he walked back to Nejire and Tamaki.

“I might’ve accidentally burned a few faces, but that’s alright, right?” Mina asked with an innocent smile on her face.

“Ashido-san, I don’t think—“

“We’re leaving! Kirishima-kun!” She interrupted before he could even retort, jogging away from him.

Bakugou snapped his head towards Todoroki. "Icy, you couldn’t have escaped on your own? It isn’t like you to take so damn long.”

Todoroki pursued his lips and stayed silent, his expression conflicted.

“Todoroki-san..?” He showed no reaction to you calling his name and instead just looked back at Midoriya and Bakugou.

“I don’t know, it was just...”

“Oi, speak up will ya?” Bakugou pushed Todoroki’s shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. Something must have been bothering him, you assumed.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw one of the villains slowly sit up as the police approached, ready to handcuff him. Before they could do so, however, he quickly pulled out a small gun from his belt. Your eyes widened and your breath hitched, thinking he was about to shoot one of the cops.

“(Y/N)-san, what’s wrong?”

The cops tried to take the weapon from him, but he managed to knock some of them down in just a few swift moves. As the other cops ran towards him, he shakily lifted his arms and pointed his gun in Todoroki and Bakugou’s direction.

You couldn’t tell which one he was aiming for, but you weren’t letting someone else be in danger again because of you.

“Bakugou-san!”

You rammed your body into him as hard as you could and pushed him out of the way, managing to knock over Todoroki in the process as Bakugou bumped into him.

A wave of relief washed over you for a second before a gunshot resounded throughout the room.

  
Proceed to Next Chapter? >>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m really sorry for not updating much lately. Thought I’d give a heads up that I wouldn’t be able to update much because of a big exam I have in Oct, so there’s just more schoolwork than usual this year.  
> Other than that, I do have a bit of free time but I usually use it to draw and make edits so I tend to forget about this fanfic sometimes skdjksks  
> But hopefully, I’ll be able to update during my breaks which are in March and June!
> 
> I apologize for any confusion this fanfic might’ve caused. Let me know if there are any mistakes, misunderstandings, or things I should improve on in the comments! Kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
